Mitsune's Wish
by Lastofakind
Summary: Mitsune stumbles on a old wishing well. How could one little wish affect her life?
1. Chapter 1

The tipsy Mitsune Konno or Kitsune the Fox slowly made her way to the Inn. She let herself drink more than her fair share again and had slept it off in the cab ride home. She was about to enter the Inn when she spotted Keitaro sitting outside of the inn on a bench. Her mischievous grin reddened her cheeks as she crept up on the young man. Grabbing him from behind she made sure to press her breast on the back of his neck.

"Hello there suga~" She whispered into his ear as her hands ran down his chest. She waited for his usual overreaction. Instead he kept still, not a single peep as he kept his gaze to the ground. Confused she let go of him and took a seat next to him. "What's got ya down this time? More Naru troubles?" She could tell by the way he cringed that she hit the nail on the head. "What did ya do this time?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. This was now the fifth time she had to counsel the poor ronin.

"I... don't know."

"Did you trip, and rip her top off again?"

"No"

"Bottom?"

"No"

"You groped one of the other girls didn't ya? You scoundrel!"

"No"

"Then... what?"

"I don't know! I remember reading a book. Motoko walked in and sat down next to me and we were talking."

"About what?"

"Umm... School I think."

"That's it? Ya didn't put any moves on her or nothin?"

"NO! I was actually having a nice conversation with Motoko... for the first time EVER really. Next thing I know I hear Naru screaming, and I was sent flying out the roof." Kitsune blinked at this information. Why her lifelong friend was being so violent to the Ronin she thought she had figured out, this time it seemed so random. She didn't want to call Keitaro a liar and he was the last person she would pin as one. "Whatever don't believe me..."

"Keitaro! I didn't say anything!" Keitaro went to get up but was pulled back down by Kitsune who hugged him back into the same state as before. "Calm down now... let your younger sis help you."

Keitaro chuckled at this saying "But your older than me by a few months." earning him a bonk on his head. "Ouch!" She then rubbed the spot she hit. The two sat there looking out at the city. She was still stroking his head as he rested in her arms. "This feels familiar." He said breaking the silent's.

"Really?" She purred into his ear as she hugged him.

"Do you remember when we first met what you said when I bumped into you?"

"It's been a while sug~ I don't think so..."

"You asked if we ever met before." Kitsune froze as she relived the event.

"It's cute you remember something like that." She held him tighter to make him blush. "But I'm sure I'd remember meeting a guy like you."

Keitaro sat up from her embrace, red in the cheeks as she giggled. "You think so?"

"I know so..." She then hugged him again. "You feel better now?"

"Y-yeah... thanks."

"You're welcome..." The two then felt a heavy feeling in the air. Looking up in was Naru. She was almost glowing in a dark energy.

"PERVERT!" She screamed as she sent Keitaro flying over the city with her famous Naru punch. Kitsune watched as he landed, making a loud crash that echoed through the night.

"Naru! What the hell?"

"What do you mean? He was all over you! Gezz first Motoko now you, He's getting worst every day."

"What did he do to Motoko?" Naru was starting to pick up on her irritated tone of her friend.

"D-dose it really matter?"

"Actually it dose Naru. You have any idea how many times I've had to help him out of those slums you put him in, just for you to knock him back down?" Kitsune could see Naru's eye's darkening.

"So you two get along quite well don't you?" Kitsune felt her anger grow.

"It's not like that!"

"Really? From what I saw I could have guessed otherwise."

Kitsune wanted to scream at her, slap her, never had she felt so angry at Naru. Instead she turned away and started walking. She could hear Naru calling for her but ignored it as she quicken her pace. Not wanting to be followed she turn to a run. She thought she could hear Naru behind her so she ducked into the nearby temples as she tried to catch her breath. The drinking and smoking wore her out. She waited to see if anyone was around before she started talking to herself.

"She was implying that I'm disloyal as a friend? How... AHRR!" She went to sit down when she spotted a bottle. Picking it up it read 'Temple wine'. "Well what they don't know... besides its their fault for leaving it out." She popped the cork and started drinking from the bottle. Looking around she realized the only time she was ever in the temples was during a festival. Even then she was usually drunk. Walking out the back she spotted a small building with a well in it. Taking another large drink from the wine she entered to find a small well that was boarded up. "Must be so kids don't fall in..." She said to herself before turning to leave only to find a small sign that read.

'Grand Wishing Well of Hina. May all your wishes come true.'

"Humf... whatever..." She said before drinking again. Taking a seat on the well she found a hundred yen peace by her feet. Chuckling she picked it up. "What to wish for... the horse races, something to put a little extra cash in my pocket?" She then remembered what Keitaro asked her.

"_You asked if we ever met before."_

She stared at the yen peace before letting out a deep sigh. "I wish I could relive when I first met him... though I doubt anything would be different..." She found a small hole in the wood and slipped the yen though as she waited for the splash she asked herself "Why did I wish for that?"

She slumped down next to the well as she tried to finish the bottle. "It would have been nice to have a guy like him in my life back then." Her speech was starting to slur a bit as her eye's gotten heavy. "He might not be the tall, dark, and handsome type most girls would drool over. But... he's got something about him that makes my heart skip once in a while."

She pass out little after that. Drinking the wine as quick as she did, and the fact she already had a lot before didn't help. She woke as she was being lifted up and carried to the inn. She could remember the smell of coconut, vanilla, and lemons. This was Keitaro's smell. His coconut body wash, vanilla shampoo, and lemonade lip balm. She nuzzled herself into his chest as the warmth from the indoors washed over her.

They were now in her room as Keitaro lay her down in her bed. He was about to leave when she grabbed his coat. She tried calling out to him before she passed back out.

* * *

Mitsune woke with a spinning and throbbing headache. She looked at her clock that read fifteen past noon. She waited for her scenes to regain themselves before getting out of bed. She felt something tickling her bare skin. Looking down she was in her underwear and a T-shirt.

"Did Keitaro... change me?" She then found what was tickling her. It was her long hair that went down to her lower back. "W-WHAT? I haven't had long hair since..." Looking around her room there were posters of bands from her past hung on the walls, clothes and cd's scattered around the floor, and not one liquor bottle in sight. What came next really confused her.

Her door opened as a thirteen year old Naru Narusegawa stepped in. "Hey Kitsune-Sempai did you skip school again? You know Hinata's not going to be happy about that." She took a whiff of the room before making a sickly face. "Gezz have you been drinking again? You reek!"

Mitsune stood there dazed at happenings around her. "N-Naru... how old am I?"

Naru looked at her with a mix of worry and confusion. "You hit your head last night? Well... you're three years older so~ sixteen." Naru watched as Mitsune dug around her night stand till she found a mirror. She stared at herself, touching her blemish free face, and running her fingers though her silver hair. "Are... you ok?"

Mitsune's grinned as she set the mirror down. "I've never been better Naru. Tell Granny I'll be going out tonight so I won't be here for dinner."

"O~kay then, just be careful. I don't like the idea of you staying out late, and coning guys out of there booze. It's dangerous you know."

"Oh you know me sug, I'll be fine." with a roll of her eye's Naru left the room. Mitsune started picking clothes to wear to put on after a dip in the hot spring. "Sixteen Wow! This has to be a dream! I have to make the most of it before I~"

"_I wish I could relive when I first met him..."_

She gasped as the memories from last night return to her. "I-is this... really the day? N-no this... this is a dream! Right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsune sat in the hot springs, soaking as she thought over her predicament. "I met Keitaro today... for the first time ever." She sank deeper into the water. "This is a dream! No way this could be real. Then again... if this is my chance to relive when I met Keitaro then I can't waste it!" She quickly got out and made her way to the locker room. After drying off she changed into a pair of skin tight jeans, a purple tank top with a black shirt that hung loosely over her young figure. "I had no taste at this age." She grumbled to herself as she put her hair in pigtails. "This is how I liked to look back then... odd how much that changed."

She was almost out the door when Naru called out to her. "Kitsune-Sempai, Granny Hinata's said to be back by ten!"

"Got it!" She shot back as she hurried out the door and down the steps. She stopped when she got to the tea shop. _"How the heck am I going to find him if I CAN'T REMEMBER!" _She scream inwardly before a younger Haruka with longer hair than her older half called out to her

"Hey Kitsune if you're heading out take my bus pass. I'm not going to be able to drive out and pick you up again. That said **don't** drink tonight! It's too dangerous for you to be out like you were last night." Kitsune took the bus pass without saying a word. Still in though in how to remember how she might have met Keitaro. "Something on your mind?"

"Hu wha- No nothing at all. I'll be back by ten like Granny wants."

"You know what we'll do if you don't." Kitsune gulped at the threat, remembering how she would be grounded to her room with strict set of rules and endless chores to do. She was able to catch the bus to downtown Tokyo. She sat down with a sigh.

"_All I can do is live this day like normal. If it's really my wish then I'll bump into him."_

After exiting the bus she though over all her old hang out spots. It couldn't be the bars where she met him. Being sixteen she was dragged out before she could sit down most of the time. The liquor store was her next option. Back then she would wait outside the store and trick the older men into buying for her. She took the same street's she always did. Once at the store she looked around the streets. "Nothing..." She said to herself. About to walk away she spotted two familiar faces coming down the street. "Those two... why do they..." Her body locked up as memories flooded her head.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mitsune waited outside the liquor store for one of her usual suckers to come by when two guys about her age approached her. "If you're looking for a date forget it!" She said in a cold tone.

"No we... um... you seem to be able to get alcohol. We need some for a party we're throwing." Said the one with a ponytail.

"We'll pay if you can get us some." Said the short and kind of plump one.

"Pay hu?" Her mischievous grin soon followed. "Alright, meet me in the ally."

"Thanks!" Both men said as they took off. Mitsune looked in the shop to make sure the store owner wasn't looking. She slipped inside and went to the closest shelf. Grabbing the first two bottles that were in arms distance she hurried out the shop and into the ally. "Here, now give me the money!"

"Thanks, Hey you should come. Here's the adr-" Before they could finish she grabbed the Money and took off running down the alley.

**End flashback**

* * *

Mitsune held her head as the two men approached her. "Excuse me, um we need your help." Said the tall one with a ponytail. "You seem to be able to get alcohol and we need some for a party we're throwing."

"We'll pay if you can get us some." Said the short and kind of plump one.

"Err... who are you?" She asked

"Sorry that's rude of us. I'm Masayuki Haitani, and he's Kimiaki Shirai." Said the tall one.

"Can you get the booze for us?"

"_These two, Keitaro's friends! This has to tie in somehow."_

"Um... yeah meet me in the ally."

"Thanks!" Both men said as they took off. Mitsune looked in the shop to make sure the store owner wasn't looking.

"_This worked last time..." _She though as she slipped inside and went to the closest shelf. Just like before she grabbed the bottles and hurried out the shop and into the ally. "Here!"

"Thanks, Hey you should come. Here's the adr-" Before they could finish she grabbed both their arms and dragged them down the alley. Once on the other side she made sure they weren't followed. "Um... as I was saying here's the address if you wanna come. We're throwing the party for our friend who came home from studying in America.

"You should come and enjoy the drinks with us." Shirai added "Well, bye!"

She watched as both men ran down the street with the bottles of liquor. Looking down at the address she felt another flashback coming.

* * *

**Flashback**

Usually Mitsune would have ignored the subtle invite by having the address handed to her with the money. But having no luck getting some booze's she had the chance to get a few quick drinks in before having to head back to the inn. She was walking to the party when she spotted a nerdy dressed young man sitting on a bench in front of Tokyo University. He had a half empty bottle in his lab as he stared at the campus. She could have cared less about him; it was the booze she wanted. She slowly crept up behind him as she whispered in his ear. "Need some company?"

The boy didn't move at first but slowly turned his head to look at her. _"Oh this is going to be easier than I thought." _

"I'm going to go there someday..." He said in a slurred speech.

"Are you now?" She took a seat next to him. He was back to staring at the University. "Mind if I have a drink?" He handed her the bottle. She got what she wanted but now she wondered what else she could get from him. He was starting to fall asleep. She took him in her arms as he rested in her embrace. The two looked out at the University as he slowly fell asleep. She was surprised to smell coconuts, vanilla, and lemons instead of the booze. Making sure not to wake him she rested him on the bench before digging for his wallet. Once she found it she started taking the money when he muttered.

"Thank you angel..." She froze at this as she looked down at the young man. His glasses were falling off his face has he shivered a bit from the cold. She looked down at the money then back at him. Pocketing the money she put the wallet back in his pocket along with his glasses before zipping up his jacket.

"Sorry sugar... but I'm far from being an angel..." she said kissing his cheek before taking the bottle and walked away.

* * *

**End flashback**

Mitsune clasped on the ground holding her face as she cried. A few people stopped to help her to a bench as she felt waves of guilt wash over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Running as fast as her young body would take her she finally made it to the address Haitani gave her."It's still early... I can find him here..." She gasped as she made her way up the stairs to the apartment. After finding the right apartment number she knocked on the door. From the other side she could hear Haitani, and Shirai fighting.

"I told you not to make fun of him!"

"How was I supposed to know he was still hung up on that crap? I thought he'd have an American girl friend or something."

"Someone's knocking"

"It has to be him. See, I told you he'd come back." Haitani open the door only to blush once he saw Mitsune. "Hey you came!"

"Is your friend here?" She asked still out of breath.

"Oh, the man of the hour? He left after we had a little fight."

"He left not too long ago. We were going to go find him seeing as he took a bottle of booze. His parent's will kill us if we let something happen to him." Shirai said as he grabbed his coat.

"_I must have missed him on my way here... but its so early. How long was he there before I found him?" _Before the two could do anything else Mitsune was heading back down the steps.

"Hey were you going?" Haitani called out to her.

"Maybe she's going to help us find him." Shirai said handing Haitani his coat.

"But she has no idea who Keitaro is... dose she?"

* * *

Keitaro sat alone on the bench outside of Tokyo University. He was must have walked around the city for hours before he choose to sit and drown his sorrows with the cheap whiskey he took before leaving his friend's apartment. He had half the bottle gone and was feeling tipsy. He sighed as he closed his eyes, not caring if a police officer was to find him.

He could hear someone gasping for breath in front of him. The alcohol had already kicked in at this point as he open his eye's to see a girl bent down, still trying to find her breath. As she looked up at him with her half closed eyes her smiled causing him to blush.

"You~ alright there?" He asked trying to sound as sober as he could.

"I should be asking you." She said sitting down next to him. "That yours?" She asked pointing at the bottle in his lap.

"Ah~ yeah you want some?" He held out the bottle to her only to have it turn down. "I'm going to go here someday..." He said pointing to the university. He looked over to the girl as she stared at him. Her blush stuck out from her long silver hair, her unusual light brown eyes open. He blushed as he turned away from he's gaze. The girl noticed as she turned to look at the university.

"Good luck... it's going to be hard."

"Yeah... but it's going to be worth it. Ya see... I'm gonna meet the girl of my dreams~" He looked back to the girl who kept staring out at the campus. He noticed a tear running down her cheek. "Something wrong?"

She quickly wiped them away. "It's nothing... You look kinda sleepy."

"Meh~ Naa! Iz beh just..." She could tell he wasn't a very good drinker at this age, as the whiskey seemed to be kicking in even harder now. She pulled him into her arms. He went limb as she wrapped her arms around him. The two looked out into the night.

"Why are yaz lookin aff meh?"

She giggled a bit. "You lucky I'm fluent in drunk. Just never mind and let me look after you sug."

"O~k... thanks you random angel..." He muttered, making the girl hug him tighter.

"I'm far from that Suga..."

"You going to tell meh ya name?"

"Call me Kitsune..."

"Kitsune Kitsune foxy Fitsune... I mean Kitsune." He sang making her laugh. "I'm Keitaro... Urashima Keitaro..."

"We should get you back home, it's going to be dangerous staying out here."

"Iz staying at mah friends house tonight... it's not too far."

Kitsune sighed as she helped him up. "Think you can walk?"

"Let mez try~" He took a few steps before stumbling forward. Kitsune tied to catch him before he hit the ground only to fall with him. Getting him back up she put his arm around her to help keep his balance.

"Let's go!"

"Whats about mez booze?"

"Leave it! Now walk!" She was taking it slow, the whole time he seem quite as they rounded the block. They were close to the apartment when he came to a dead halt. "Were almost there, come on!"

"Look! Let's go take a picture!" He almost shouted as he pointed to a Photo booth.

"Keita-" She was caught off guard as he pulled her into the booth. Once in he started to set it up.

"Iz want a picture to remember this." He took off his glasses as he started to pose for the camera. "Ready?" Kitsune rolled her eyes as she gave a quick smile for the camera. After the flash she pulled him out of the both. Getting him back on her shoulder she grabbed the prints before making the last block to the apartment. After stumbling up the stairs she knocked on the door and waited to see if anyone would answer. Trying the door she found it unlocked. Once inside she set him down on the couch before taking his coat. Hanging it up, she took the prints out of her pocket.

In it he had a goofy drunken smile. As for her she had a bit warmer smile than she expected to have at that time. She put one in his coat pocket, the other in hers. Looking back at Keitaro he was trying to get up. "Sit back down!"

"I want ta get to meh bed!"

Again she helped him walk to the room were three futons were made. She tried to slowly lower him down on the bed. "Ok take it eas-" Instead she found herself falling on top of him. Lifting herself up she was inches away from his face. "Keitaro..." He was dead asleep with a peaceful look on his face. She sighed as she straddled him, shaking the hair out of her face.

"Well... I think I did better this time around. I got him home safe and sound." She looked down at the young man. Brushing the hair away from his face she brought her lips close to his. She could smell his lemon lip balm as their noses touched. She ached for the kiss as she tilted her head and drew even closer to where she could even taste his lips.

"_Ya see... I'm gonna meet the girl of my dreams~" _

She pull away from his lips as she wiped the tears away. "Damn it! I'm sick of holding back my feelings for you. Believe it or not I love you. I would have give anything for you to ask me out. I wouldn't care if you talked to another girl or touched me... I'd like it actually." She lowered herself back down to his face. "It takes a special guy to steal a foxes heart Keitaro..." Her tears fell on his cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. Her lips met his as waves of emotions flooded her. She heard a sound above them. Looking up she could only caught a glimpse of what hit her, causing her head to knock into Keitaro's. She was out cold as she lay on top of Keitaro.

* * *

Mrs. Masayuki sighed as she hung her coat up on the hook and set down on the couch. Something caught her eye, an empty liquor bottle lying on the floor. She got back up and took the bottle to the room she thought her son and his friends were sleeping. Opening the door and turning on the light she stormed into the room.

"Alright expl-"

She trailed off as she look down on Keitaro with a girl laying on top of him. Both there eye started to open as they looked up at her, then shot back to each other.

"AH!" Both screamed as Kitsune practically jumped off him. They could tell she was mad as Haitani and Shirai came in.

"Explain... NOW!"

Both Keitaro and Kitsune sat on the couch as they waited for their pending dooms. Kitsune kept looking over to Keitaro as he seemed to be prying his mother wouldn't be the one to walk through the door.

"_What the hell? I remember helping this guy home... but why..."_

"Keitaro?"

"Y-yeah... umm... Kitsune?"

"Nothing!"

"_It feels like I know this person. Every time I look at him my heart races. I remember running though the street looking for someone... and when I saw him it was like all was right again. But look at this guy! He so... blah! Whys... is my heart beating so fast! I feel like I'm forgetting something important."_

The two teens watched as a older man came in. As soon as he looked at Keitaro, and Kitsune he had a grin take over his face.

"Something funny about this? Your son was in bed with a strange girl!"

"Er NO! Keitaro go to the bedroom!" As he escorted his son he had his grin back. "She's cute... where did you find her?"

"I don't really remember?" Keitaro's father coughed after getting a whiff of his son's breath.

"Ok now I'm mad at you! How much did you drink?"

Little after the father and son had their talk, Haruka came storming in.

"Its past midnight, and I get a call about yo-" She looked over at Keitaro, then back to Kitsune. "What the heck is going on?"

Mitsune sat quietly as Haruka drove the two back to the inn. Once outside the tea house Haruka lead the fox to her apartment. Mitsune waited on the couch as Haruka started making tea.

"So how much trouble am I in?"

"Well you broke curfew... but did it helping my nephew. Your staying the night here and helping me For the next few days to make up for the liquor you stole. That's about it... though why you were in bed with Keitaro is something else..."

"We didn't do anything!"

"_That I know of..."_ She though, licking her lips to get a taste of lemons.

* * *

**Three days later**

Mitsune was on her last day of working for Haruka. Thankfully it never got back to Granny Hinata about her stealing, and it seemed Haruka was thankful for her helping her helpless nephew. Mitsune was finishing the dishes when Haruka came in holding her car keys.

"I'm closing early today so your punishment is over."

"Oh thank goodness..."

"Though I do need help picking up some baked goods from down town."

"Sorry I have some much needed personal time coming up."

"Oh? Well I'm sure Keitaro will help me when I get there."

"Wait! Errm... that is, your heading down town? I need to pick up a few things so I'll help ya."

She could hear Haruka chuckling as she headed for her car.

Keitaro was thankful his mother was out of town with his sister for the week. His father promised to keep what happen that night to themselves as long as he worked for no pay as punishment.

"Dad... when am I going to be done? I've been going without pay for days now!"

"You want me to tell your mother you were walking around Tokyo drunk. You could have really gotten hurt!"

"Yes dad..." Keitaro rolled his eyes as he took a batch of cookies for the oven. Setting them to cool he saw his aunt's car pull up in fount of the bakery. He was about to great her when Kitsune followed right behind her. As soon as they made eye contact the two blush a deep red. Both adults noticed this and smiled at each other.

"Hey son, why don't you take a break?" Keitaro's father said as he slipped something in his pocket.

"I'm going to be a while Kitsune go take care of whatever it was you wanted to do." Haruka said as she started for the office. They watched as both teens nervously walked outside, still blushing as they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"You think playing Cupid with them is a good idea Sis?"

"If you ask me they might be like Yin and Yang... or water and oil. Only time will tell."

The two teens walked around town as Keitaro counted the money his father slipped in his pocket. "You want to eat with me K-Kitsune?" He nervously asked.

"S-sure... My name is Konno Mitsune by the way. Kitsune's a nick name."

"Oh ok... S-so where do we eat?" Kitsune started to chuckle at the young man.

"Well you're the one taking me on this date suga... your choose."

"D-D-D-DATE!" His cheeks flashed red making Kitsune laugh. "U-umm... there how about that place?" He pointed to a small restraint.

The two agreed and sat at one of the tables. After they had their orders taken the two sat quietly as they looked down at their glasses of water.

"So how do you know my Aunt?" He finally asked trying to make even a little small talk.

"I live at her mother's place."

"Oh my Grandma's inn? How's she doing?"

"Good... though it's not much of an inn any more. It's been turned into a girl's dorm last month."

"Really?"

"Yeah now it's me, my friend Naru, and two new girls. One likes Kendo a little too much, and the others a hyper little thing." Keitaro chuckled a bit before it got quiet again. When their food was brought out they ate silently. When he went to pay a picture fell out of his wallet. "Whats that?" Kitsune asked as she reached for it only to have Keitaro grab for it.

"N-Nothing!" But it was too late. Kitsune blushed as she looked at the picture from that night. She laugh, making Keitaro blush as he started to leave. Kitsune grabbed him as she dragged him to a nearby photo booth.

"Come on I want a retake!" She said as she put the money in. Keitaro blushed as she pulled him close to her.

"Say cheese!" A voice from the photo booth said as the two gave a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week Later**

Mitsune hummed as she was dressing to meet Keitaro again. She was hoping to meet his whole family this visit. She was finishing her hair when Naru came in.

"Kitsune-Sempai you're heading out again tonight?"

"I'm going with Haruka down town. Why?"

"Is it because of that guy you've been seeing?"

"Yes me and my boyfriend are going out again. You're asking a lot of questions." Naru only raised an eye brow as she took a seat on her bed.

"Just curious, I never seen you this hung up on a guy. I mean you spent every day with him so far."

"You do the same with Seta." Kitsune said as she finished.

"I-I'm studying with him! I'm just curious how long you're going to see this one."

"What do you mean?"

"The longest you've ever been with a guy has been a week. He's a little past that mark."

"Were you planning on moving in on him?" Mitsune teased as she grabbed her purse.

"Ew on this guy?" Naru shot back holding the picture of Mitsune and Keitaro from the night he was drunk.

"Put that down! Besides I have a better picture now." She said holding up the one from there first date.

"He still looks like a dork!"

Mitsune didn't wait to press on with Naru. She was already warned if she wasn't down at the tea house by noon she was going to be left behind.

* * *

The twelve year old Kanako Urashima waited outside her step brother's room. She knew soon or a later a girl was going to enter his life. She didn't like the fact it was while she was gone. Now with most family's the older brother is protective of his younger sister. In the Urishima family however it's the other way around.

"Oniisan... am I going to meet this girl?"

"She's coming over with Aunt Haruka. You can meet her then."

"You mind me asking how far you two have gone."

"KANAKO! Do you even know what you're asking?"

"Sorry Oniisan... it's just by the picture she looks...easy."

"Hey!" Keitaro's door open as he stood in a t-shirt and boxers. "That's on called for, and what have I told you about going through my things!" It soon hit him how under dressed he was as his adopted sister blushed. Still he made a grab for the picture only to have her pull it out of his reach.

Down the hall the two's father was answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey sis, are you on your way?

I'll have Keitaro get the order ready.

How are things here?" He looked up just in time to see Kanako run by holding something in her hand. Keitaro followed right behind her, still without pants screaming for her to drop whatever it was. "Oh as normal as it can get.

No she's going to be out of the country for a bit.

Yeah she's seeing family in the states still.

Oh she was?

She must really like my son to want to meet the both of us.

Well Kanako is here so she can meet her... Yeah I'm a little worried how that's going to go down too.

See you when you get here then bye."

* * *

Mitsune was slow coming out of the car as she headed into the sweet shop. She had what Naru said on her mind. _"Can she be right? I mean I could be tricking myself."_ Just as she finished her thought Keitaro came out in a apron with boxes of cookies in his arms.

"Hey Kitsune!" He greeted. The young foxes heart started to race as she blushed just looking at him. "Um... Kitsune?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry let me help." She quickly took the top boxes as they walked to the car. "I heard your mother's not here."

"She's stayed with her sister in the United States. I guess they had some catching up to do."

Mitsune looked to make sure Haruka was gone before she started at her favorite new pastimes... making Keitaro blush. She leaned against the car as she pulled him to her.

"Kitsune..." Success, his cheeks glowed a hot red with no work at all.

"Is your dad going to let you off soon? I wanted to hit the town tonight instead of hanging around his shop."

"Sorry... he needs me to cover the last few hours." Mitsune made a pouting face as she put her arms around his neck. "I-I'll get off before anything closes I promise." She let go of him before pushing herself off the car.

"I'm going to walk around town till then. I much as I love watching you make candy's and muffins. I'm in need of some fresh air."

"I'll be off at three!" He called out to her as she turned to blow him a kiss. Instead she found herself bumping into a little girl whose hair covered her eyes. She wore a school uniform with a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt, and a green and blue skirt.

"Sorry about that..." She apologized only to have the girl snort at her as she ran to Keitaro and hugged him.

"Kanako be nice! Sorry about her. Meet my little sister who came home from America." Mitsune gave a smile as she waved to the young girl. Kanako again only hugged Keitaro as she hid her face in him. "I guess she's shy..."

Mitsune only chuckled as she started back down the streets. "I'll be back later Keit!" She started taking ally's that lead her close to the shops. She started to look around some of the stores, wondering what gifts Keitaro would like. She looked at some art supplies on one of the tables. The store next to it sold tennis equipment. As she started to leave she could hear someone calling her. She felt someone grab her arm. Yanking away she looked back to find one of the men she usually suckered into buying liquor and cigarettes for her.

"Hey good lookin! Looking to score some booze?" He asked holding up a bottle of Sake. Mitsune looked at it for a bit before making a grab for it. He started to pull it away. "You know the deal little fox." He said putting his arm around her as he set the bottle down. Mitsune started to pull away before he tried to kiss her.

"Stop it! I-I don't do that anymore..." she said as she hugged herself. She started to walk away before he ran back up to her.

"Come on! You know you want it, right?" Again she looked at the bottle. Digging into her pocket she threw some yen at him as she took the bottle. The older man waited as she started to pass a ally before pushing her into it. He pinned her to the wall as he whispered in her ear. "Don't be like that... I thought we had something good going." His hand started up her shirt. She slapped it away only to be pushed into the wall again.

"STOP IT!" She screamed as she swung the bottle into his jaw. The man tumbled to the ground as she ran for the bakery. She slammed the door open, scaring Keitaro as he dropped a tray of rolls.

"Mitsune what's wrong?" She ran over to him, burying her face in his chest as he hugged her.

* * *

Mitsune sat in Keitaro's home as he made tea for them. She didn't tell him what happen on her walk. When he came back with the tea, her gaze kept to the floor. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." Mitsune took her cup as she sipped from it. Both sat silently drinking their tea. Mitsune finished her tea and sat the cup down. She remembered how the older man grabbed at her. Usually letting him get a feel of her breast or steal a kiss in exchange for smokes and alcohol felt harmless. This time however the second his hands touched her she thought of Keitaro, and how hurt he would be if he found out about such actions.

Mitsune snuggled herself into Keitaro again, forcing him down on the couch. At first he only blushed, till he noticed how she wasn't giving her trademark grin. He held her again as she pinned him down. After she let him back up she let out a deep sigh.

"Keitaro... i-if I told you something about myself... you promise not to hate me?"

Keitaro was silent as he sat back on the couch. "W-what is it?"

"I've got a bad reputation... a very questionable one. I had this guy who I'd let cop a feel so I can get whatever I wanted." She paused to look at him. She couldn't tell what he was feeling as he stared at the cups of tea. "H-he tried to earlier... but I didn't let him." He just looked at her briefly before looking back at the table. "I didn't let him because all I could think about was you. I knew hearing this would hurt you but... I'd rather it come from me than you finding out from someone else." She moved herself closer to him. He kept looking away; this hurt her more than anything as she nuzzled her head under his chin. "What I'm getting at is you're the only one I want touching me..." She pulled away as the two looked at each other.

"So what am I to you exactly?" He asked, earning him a grin as she pulled him on top of her. "K-Kitsune?"

"You're my boyfriend... actually the only serious one I've had. I never felt this way about someone like I do with you." she took his hand and led it to her heart. Keitaro blushed even harder as he felt her breast. "This is yours..." She noticed how he was blushing as she giggled. "You believe me?"

Keitaro didn't say a word. Instead he kissed her, making her blush this time as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly the two screamed as ice cold water splashed on them. Both jumped from the couch as Kanako stood holding a bucket behind her back. "Sorry I must have tripped..."

"What the heck is with the bucket?" Keitaro questioned as he dried his glasses.

"I-it was my... drink..."

"Kanako!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok now you add the milk before you stir in the eggs."

"Like this?" Mitsune asked as she followed Keitaro's instructions.

"Right, you're doing great! This cake is going to come out just fine." Keitaro's father looked at Mitsune's handy work.

"Keep that up and I might have a job for you. Go ahead and take off you two." He said as he went to help a costumer. Mitsune waited till they were outside before she took his arm as they started down the street.

"It's been a while scene we got to go out on the town like this."

"Yeah, it was our first date. After that all we've done was meet after school in the shop or my place. I'm really looking forward to getting out tonight. Maybe we can catch a movie."

"Same here Suga~"

"Oniisan!" A voice called out from behind them. Keitaro recognized it as Kanako's as she ran up to the two. "I want to come too!"

"Sorry but we wanted t-"

"Please~" Kanako gave her puppy eye's though her bangs. Keitaro tried with everything he had to say no.

"F-fine..."

"Yay! I'm going to let dad know first ok." Kanako ran back to the bakery. Keitaro sighed as he turned back to Mitsune.

"Sorry about this..."

"Don't be! Your sister hasn't seen you in a while, and wants some time with you. Besides, this means I get some time to get to know her."

"It's true that we haven't had a lot of time together scene I came home. She must really miss me." He agreed as Kanako came back out. Mitsune was about to take Keitaro's arm again when Kanako pushed between the two.

"Let's hold hands Oniisan!"

"Um sure..." Mitsune was unsure what to make of the little girl as she looked back at her as she walked away with Keitaro. Catching up to the two she took his unoccupied arm as the three walked to the mall. For Keitaro he was getting looks he never got before.

Sure him walking around with Kanako he got him a few looks that said 'Ah that's cute'. Now he had Mitsune too. And after she told him about her reputation it made him wonder what people were whispering. This didn't get past Mitsune, or Kanako ether. Mitsune slowly let go of his arm as they came to the bus stop.

"You ok Kitsune?"

"I'm fine..."

Kanako watched as her fake smile faded the moment Keitaro looked away.

"_I over hear this girl confessing about her past doing's. The little background I could get about her was that she lives at my grandmother's inn. So what are you planning you harlot? You say you're devoted to my Oniisan, but word around town say's you have something else in mind. I'm just going to have to tag along and see for myself."_

"Hey Kanako..."

"Yes Oniisan?"

"Did dad give you money?"

"I have my own, see!" Kanako held a small wallet from the pocket in her skirt. The bus pulled up as they moved to the seats. Keitaro let Mitsune take the window seat as he sat next to her. Kanako started to pout. "I want to sit on your lap!"

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Again she gave her puppy eyes till he gave up and patted his lap for her to sit. He sighed as some of the people gave him odd looks. He wished the bus ride was shorter as it pulled in front of the mall. As the three got off Kanako took his hand again. Keitaro offered his other to Mitsune as they entered the theater that was in the mall. "What movie should we see?"

"I wish we looked it up before coming..." Mitsune commented as she looked at the list posted on the wall. Both heard Kanako gasp as she pulled Keitaro to a Poster.

"Look look! Midnight Neko's Lunar Adventure! It starts in five minutes."

"I know you loved Midnight Neko scene you were little bit..."

"Oh please~!" She bagged as she jumped up and down.

"Keitaro sug... What's Midnight Neko?"

"It's a anime about a little black cat who every night can turn into a human girl."

"And in the movie there is a eclipse that lets her become human for the whole day, and she spends it with the boy she fell in love with. Please Oniisan! You know you like it too! You said she's cute like me."

Keitaro blushed as he looked to Mitsune again. "She's dying to see it Sug."

He sighed as he went to pay for three tickets.

* * *

Keitaro had to admit, for a kid's anime Midnight Neko was a great movie. In the current scene Neko, the name of the girl who was actually a cat was running away from a dog that belonged to the boy she was in love with. Confusing the young boy as he watched the girl climb a tree and hiss at the dog. Even Mitsune was enjoying the movie as they laughed. He sat in the middle of the two girls. Kanako was fixed on the movie as she ate her candy. He then looked over at Mitsune as they made eye contact. Giving a nervous chuckle he started to put his arm around her. She then leaned in to rest her head on his chest at this.

Kanako was still laughing at the movie until she looked over at the two. She felt her heart sink as they kissed. Though she wanted to break it up she turn back to the movie and sat silently.

* * *

The movie came to an end after a hour. Neko's secret came out to the boy as he was now in love with her. As the Eclipse came to an end he wished to be able to spend his life with her. The powers of the eclipse granted him his wish. As the sun broke though the sky the Girl went back to her little back cat form, the young boy was now a orange cat as they touched noises. Mitsune watched this as she tried to remember something.

"I'm actually glade we choose this one, thanks Kanako." Keitaro said to his sister only to see her upset. Unsure why he took her hand as the three left to walk around the mall. When they pasted a toy store Keitaro got an idea to help his little sister. "Wait here!" he said as he rushed in, leaving the two girls.

Mitsune gave the little girl a smile. "Are you having a good time?" Kanako look to the older girl with confusion as she stepped up to her.

"Why are you letting me choose what we do on your date?"

"You haven't seen Keitaro in a long time right? So it wouldn't be far if I hogged all his time." Kanako blushed as she turned away so Mitsune couldn't see.

"Thank you then..."

"_I've been having such a fun time I forgot why I came. She's... not what I expected. NO! I can't let my guard down now! If she's anything like what I heard of I have to be alert! I won't let her hurt Oniisan!"_

Kanako felt something patting her head. Something soft and fluffy. She looked up as her face light up at the small black Midnight Neko cat doll.

"Oh Oniisan thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it so much!" Kanako said as she hugged the doll, then Keitaro.

"Looks like we're heading back to my place to eat. The rest of my money went into that doll."

"I can cook for use!" Both siblings looked at the fox. "Come on now! I've been learning from you haven't I?"

Kanako looked up at her brother whose expression seemed worried.

* * *

Mitsune dig around the kitchen as she found rice, crap meat, and some vegetables. As for the two siblings, they sat on the couch as the fox worked.

"Oniisan is she a good cook?"

"I've showed her how to make sweet's but I never seen her cook anything else."

Kanako started for the kitchen, still holding her doll. She peeked in as Mitsune was cutting the vegetables. "Ouch!"

"Did you cut yourself?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing..." Mitsune said as she sucked her wound before cutting again. "Ouch!"

"You want me to help?"

"No it's fine, I may be a little rusty at this but its for Keitaro. AH!" Again she sucked her cut finger. Kanako made sure Keitaro was out of hearing range before entering the kitchen.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"I heard you telling him about your past." She watched as Mitsune cringed. "I want to know if you really care about him. Or if you're just using him like I've been hearing about!" Kanako's eyes darken as she closed the gap between the two. "Because I'm letting you know now, if you hurt my brother I will hurt you!"

Mitsune was taken aback by the sudden change in the young girl's attitude. She came off as shy before, but now she seems very aggressive in protecting her sibling. She cleared her throat as she knelt down so she was at eye level.

"I-I can see your very protective of your brother. I'm not sure what it is you heard... and I'm sure it was all bad. But I'm moving on from being that person." Kanako held her doll behind her as she studied the fox. "I really care about Keitaro very deeply."

"Do you love him?" Kanako asked making her blush as she stood back up.

"I... yes..."

Kanako watched as Mitsune started cooking again. Leaving her to work, Kanako left to her room.

* * *

It was a while later when Mitsune came out holding a tray with three plates. She set a plate down in front of Keitaro and the others to the side. She waited as Keitaro took a small bite. He sat silently for a second before taking a bigger bite. "This is great!" Mitsune was glowing with happiness as she took her plate from the tray.

"Where's Kanako?"

"It's getting late, maybe she went to bed. We do have school tomorrow." Mitsune sighed as she kept eating.

"You should talk with her."

"What's wrong?"

"She... just need's her big brother." Keitaro thought over her advice as he finished his plate. Outside the two heard a car horn. "Must be Haruka...

"I'll take care of the plates. Goodbye Kitsune."

"See you tomorrow after school like always Suga." She said before they kissed goodbye.

Kanako sat on her bed as Keitaro poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Oniisan." She answered hugging her Neko doll. Keitaro sat next to her on the bed as he watched her snuggle with the toy.

"I'm glad you like that."

"I love it!" She then snuggled with him. A few silent seconds passed before Kanako spoke again. "Oniisan... do you love Mitsune?" She could feel the bed sake as he jumped at the question.

"W-well I... y-yes..." He felt her sake a bit before he noticed the tears. "Kanako..." He hugged the young girl. She wiped her eyes with the doll as she sat up.

"I'm sorry Oniisan, it's just... I'm afraid of being alone."

"You'll never going to be alone. You'll always have me." Again Kanako hugged him as she was in tears. This time because she was happy to have her big brother.

"Will you read to me?" Keitaro reached behind him were the book usually sat. He chuckled as she curled up next to him. He read the title to her as he made himself comfortable.

"Midnight Neko Stair Light Dance"

Maybe Kanako was getting a little too old for some things. But she was his little sister, and he was in no hurry to see her grow up.

* * *

Mitsune tossed and turned as her dream continued. In it she fell asleep some were outside the Hina inn. She was then lifted up and carried by someone. He laid her in her bed before turning to leave. She grabbed his shirt, asking him to stay. He didn't even look back as he closed the door behind him. She buried her face in her pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Mitsune woke crying as she hugged her pillow. Making it take place of the person in her dream. She heard a knock at her door as Naru came in.

"Kitsune, are you ok?"

"Yeah... just a bad dream."

Naru sat on her bed as Mitsune wiped her eyes. "You know that one Kendo girl? She might be moving in soon."

"Oh? What was her name again?"

"Motoko if I remember. Also that hyper little girl is having some paper work done to get herself moved in too."

"It's going to be a full house." Both girls sat in the dark till Mitsune started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep now so I'm getting a drink."

"Liquor this late?"

"NO!" She shot back in an annoyed tone. "Some water or something... I'm starting to rethink the drinking thing."

"You quit drinking?"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"No... Just that you've been doing it scene I can remember."

"Things change Suga~" Mitsune sang as she left for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Keitaro!"

"Yeah dad!"

"I'm closing the shop for a few days while I pick up your mother."

"Oh she's coming home?"

"Yep, I'm chaperoning Kanako's martial arts tournament tomorrow then shooting over to pick up your mother the next day. You'll have school so you're staying behind. I only have one thing to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"Don't have your girlfriend over. Your both young, you'll be alone and I know what it'll lead to."

"Dad~"

"No buts! I don't care if you go out on town with her, just no bringing her back here for some hanky pinky."

"This is embarrassing..."

* * *

Kitsune sat with her crying friend Naru who's been doing so all day.

"He just left, not even a goodbye! I-its not far!"

"Seta must have had something very important come up. I'm... sure he'll call." Naru started to calm down at that.

"Y-you think so?" Mitsune sighed

"He can't be that big of an idiot. Now get some rest, we have school tomorrow."

"Are you going to be with that guy again?"

"I was going to after school. We usually do our homework together." She could tell Naru wasn't very happy about her answer.

"You should be careful..."

"You never met the guy. Trust me when I say he's harmless."

"Whatever..." Naru grumbled as Mitsune started back to her room.

"Don't worry Honey... tomorrows another day."

* * *

Mitsune was heading for the bus stop were her and Keitaro usually met. She still wore her school uniform. She planned to change when she was at Keitaros shop or his house. She found Keitaro sitting at the bench in his black school uniform.

"Hey suga, are we going to your house, or does your dad want you to work?"

"The shops closed for a few days. My dad left to take my sister to her martial arts tournament, and pick up my mother."

"So your home alone?" It hit Keitaro that he handed her some ammo. Mitsune snuggled next to him as she breathed in his ear. "I wonder what you'd do to me if I let you."

"S-stop gezz... My dad said not to have you over when he's gone."

"We've been alone before."

"We had my sister then too."

"Oh come on! He gone, they'll never know!" Keitaro thought this over.

"Alright... what they don't know won't hurt them."

* * *

Naru decided to stop at the tea shop before heading to her room. She was met by Haruka who seem to be upset. "Is Mitsune with you?"

"No, she went to spend time with that boyfriend of hers."

"Ah I should have known. If I give you his address could you go get her?"

"Err? Sure, is she needed for something important?"

"Na, His father left and doesn't want them home alone." Haruka failed to notice the sudden distress in Naru as she wrote down the address. "Here an-" Naru grabbed the paper and ran, leaving her books behind and Haruka blinking. "Maybe I should have thought that out a little more..."

Naru was already at the bus stop as she held the paper in her hands. She had images of the drunken boyfriend holding a leash with Mitsune on all fours, making her do very bad thing.

"Kitsune put herself alone with a pervert! I have to save her!" Opening the paper she started to read it when the bus made a sudden stop making the man next to her spill his drink on her and the paper as she dropped it, the bus jerked forward as someone else stepped on it and destroyed it. "AH! Damn it! Umm alright... it said... umm..."

* * *

Keitaro knew Mitsune went upstairs but she was taking a long time coming down. He already changed into a t-shirt and shorts as he went to his room thinking she was setting up there study area to find her only in her undergarments. Her long hair covered most of her until she turned to face him. Both stared at each other till Keitaro apologized and shut the door. Standing outside of the room he heard the door open as her arms went around his waste.

"What's wrong suga~? Didn't know I was changing?"

"I-I didn't... I umm..." It struck him she was still only in her undergarments.

"If you wanted to see you could just ask..." She said kissing him neck. She giggled as his leg lifted off the ground, like a dog when you scratch his belly. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I umm... never did anything like... um... I'm new to this..."

"Hmm... there's something that are... umm... still virgin to me too..." She felt his body lock up a something dripped on her arm. "Keitaro?" going to his front his nose was bleeding. "To much this time?" she watched as his eyes fell to her breast before it started bleeding even more. Sighing she helped plug his nose as she went to dress. "Sorry about that..."

* * *

The two sat on the couch in the living room as Keitaro finished cleaning his nose. Mitsune kept chuckling. She went from her school uniform to a loose t-shirt and some of her tight jeans. "I can't believe you did that! How can you tease me like that?" She leaned in close to him again.

"Who said I was teasing?" Again Keitaro found himself holding his nose with a clean knex. "You're too easy..."

"And you're mean..." She snuggled up next to him as he took his free arm and put it around her. Throwing away the tissue he relaxed as he rested his head on top of hers.

"You know you love me..." She started to tease again.

"That I do..." Her eyes widen at his response. Her whole body was warmed just by his words. She lifted herself so she was eye level. It started with a slow, sweet kiss as he slid down so she could lay on top of him.

* * *

Naru walked around Tokyo. She remembered the name of the boyfriend Keitaro. With that as her only clue she started asking around were she could find him. She was about to give up when she could over hear two boys as they worked behind a flower shop.

"You think Keitaro's working today too?"

"Nah the shop was closed when I walked by."

"So he's with his girlfriend today. Man I bet those two go at it like dog's in heat!"

Naru heard enough. She busted though the gate that lead into the back of the shop. She grabbed the tall boy with a pony tail by the collar as the shorter boy jumped back in surprise. "Were can I find this Keitaro?" She growled as the boy gulped.

"W-what the heck? Why are you looking for him, you're not going to-"

"Where?" Naru heard a older women clear her throat. She was going to ignore it until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me... why are you assaulting my son?" Naru turned as the mother looked down on her with a look that said 'Let go of him or I'll deck you' With a nervous laugh she let the boy go as him and his friend took off in the shop. "Now I'm only going to ask this one last time. What did you want from my son?"

"I heard them talking about Keitaro and I'm looking for him... well actually Kitsune she's with him." The mother rubbed her forehead.

"Haitani, Shirai come here!" Both boys came out. "I needed you two to run errands for me. On your way could you take this girl to Keitaro's."

"Er... sure mom but Shirai's dad needed use to stop by and help him."

"Fine just make sure at some point she gets there."

* * *

Mitsune lay on the sofa as she played with Keitaro's glasses. Keitaro sat on the floor watching tv. "Your eye sights not that bad." She said putting the glasses on as she looked around.

"Maybe to you but without them I can't see close up." He looked back as he put his spare glasses on. "You look cute with them."

"You really think so?" She started pulling him in for a kiss.

"My lips are going numb..."

"You're the first guy to actually complain about such a thing!" She said pushing him so he fell backward. Getting up Keitaro sighed as he sat on the end couch.

"I don't know what my dad was so paranoid about."

"He thought we were going to use the whole day up in your room to have sex."

"Ha... well we are alone, Haruka hasn't called asking about you so we can only guess she doesn't know he's gone."

"Yeah for all they know it's like any normal day." The room fell silent as the two looked at each other. Alone and no parents all day popped in their heads. Both blushed a heavy red as the thought of going upstairs came to mind. Slowly the two started for the steps, holding hands as they gave in.

* * *

Stuck sitting on the back of Haitani's bike Naru was worried she might be to late. Haruka asked her to bring Mitsune back over three hours ago. Without a phone she couldn't call her and ask to get the address again. She was stuck with the two boys till they finished dropping off orders.

"Can we hurry this along?"

"Hold on Keitaro's is the end of our run." Haitani huffed as they came to a hill.

"Gah! Let me pedal!"

"Fine! Whatever! I need a break anyway..."

Mitsune waited under the covers for Keitaro. She was still in her undergarments as Keitaro slowly entered the room in his boxers. They stared at each other before he slowly came to the bed and under the covers. They snuggled close to each other as they kissed. Mitsune giggled, letting him on top as their kiss deepened. Both couldn't get over the skin contact. She could tell his shyness was starting to go away as his hands explored her body, giving her goose bumps.

Keitaro suddenly stopped as he started to move his hands around her back. She could feel him working her bra.

"K-Keitaro..."

"Yeah?"

"It clasp from the front..."

"O-oh" His hand shook as he reached for the clasp.

"Wait!"

"You want me to stop?"

"No... it's just... I wasn't kidding when I said I was a virgin. So..."

"I'll be careful." Again they kissed before he started to work the clasp again. Her face went red when it came undone. "Ha... um well here we go..."

* * *

"Hey slow down your skipping stops, and we lost Shirai back there!"

"I don't care! I need to get to Keitaro's"

"He's the last house on the coming street just let me make the delivery's before I get in trouble."

"Well hope off the damn bike!" Naru turned hard enough to throw the poor boy off as she kept going.

"Hey your going the wrong... ah screw it!"

* * *

The couple laid on the bed, both fully clothed as they held hands. "We both chicken out..." Keitaro said in a dead pan tone.

"Well we got as far as seeing each other naked." Mitsune said as he grinned. She looked over to a note book on his bed stand. "What's this?"

"My sketchbook" She picked it up and started flipping through it.

"You're good!"

"Thanks..."

"No I mean you're really good. Even if it's mostly anime girls the buildings you done are amazing. Do you take a art class?"

"No I taught myself mostly, I picked up some of it from books."

"You're lucky to have a talent like this."

"You want to be an artist?"

"A writer actually, not doing novels but as a journalist." She set the book back down as she snuggled next to him giggling. "I like this..."

"Hm?"

"I never did this with any other guy."

"Do what?"

"Just lay next to each other and talk for hours." It fell silent till there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll go get it." Keitaro said as he got up. Once at the door he called out "Who is it?"

"Haruka!" Opening the door he let her in. "Is Mitsune here? I sent her friend to come get her but that was five hours ago."

"Upstairs"

"You know your dad said not to have her over."

"You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Believe it or not he pulled the same thing your age... I won't tell but like him it comes with a price."

"Ah... what is it?"

"You're helping me at the beach for the summer." They looked up as Mitsune came down with her book bag. "Naru never showed up here?"

"No... why would she-" They all looked out the window as Naru sprinted down the street with a cop right behind her.

* * *

Let's backtrack a bit...

Naru raced the bike to the last house like Haitani said. She jumped off it as she ran for the door. Before she even knocked she could hear a girl screaming. Kicking in the door she rushed in as a young boy about maybe ten was watching a horror movie. "DAD!"

"What was that noise?" Asked said dad who was still in his Tokyo Police Department uniform. He looked at the door then right at Naru. "Hey what's the idea here?" She started to slowly back out before going into a dead sprint. "HEY GET BACK HERE! POLICE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Keitaro's mother looked though his last credit statement. "What did Keitaro spend such a large amount of money on?" She asked the father as he looked at the statement.

"I don't know..."

"I'm glad he finally has a girlfriend but I'm not letting him spend all his money like a fool on her." She went to his room as Mr Urashima watched her come out seconds later to get her camera. Deciding to see what was going on he looked in as she recorded.

"Mom, Dad get this off! It's too heavy!" Keitaro gasped as he tried to lift the dumbbell off his chest. Both parents held back laughter.

"How much is that Keitaro?" His mother asked trying to hold the camera still.

"I put on random weights. Now get it off me!"

"What's the magic word?" His father joked.

"**Dad please!**"

* * *

Naru sat on the bed as she watched Mitsune pack. She looked at her new summer hair cut. It was now short and to her neck. "If he's going to be working with us at the beach then where is he saying?"

"Same place we are of course. His parents and sister are coming too."

"What?"

"It's not that shocking is it? Didn't you say your sister wanted to come?"

"Yes... but I told her she should stay home because I would be working the whole time."

"What? Call her back and tell her to come. She'll have Keitaro's sister and Su to play with."

Naru grumbled a bit "You know the second my mother picks up she's going to be on my case about what happen."

"Can you blame her? You kicked in the door of a police officer! You're lucky Haruka knew the guy and was able to talk him into getting you a house arrest." Mitsune said pointing to the black box that was strapped to Naru's ankle. "Just remember you can't go too far from the beach cafe or the hotel Granny's friend is letting us stay at."

Again Naru grumbled as she looked at one of the posters on the wall. The one they once called Kendo girl who name is Motoko knocked as she entered.

"Excuse me... um I never been to this place were going. Should I pack anything beside clothes and a bathing suit?"

"The hotel should have everything else we need. You can bring a few beach toys if you want." Kitsune answered. The young raven haired girl bowed as she started to leave only to have the hyper girl named Su jump on her back.

"YA let's bring toys! I have tons of them!"

"We'll be working! Now GET OFF ME!"

* * *

The following day the girls met at the tea house. Mitsune was pacing back and forth as the rest of the girls watched.

"Nervous?" Haruka asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Kinda... I mean I'm meeting his mother for the first time."

"I'm sure everything will go just fine." Right after Haruka said this Keitaro came up the steps with Kanako by his side. Mitsune ran up to him and gave him a hug before giving Kanako one too.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's coming up as soon as they finish parking the car." He looked at the other girls. "Your friends?"

"Yeah I'll introduce you." She took his hand as Kanako followed them over. "Guys meet my boyfriend Keitaro." He waved a bit. "And his sister Kanako" She looked back as Kanako hid behind Keitaro, holding her Neko doll.

Naru looked at the boy before her. She huffed as she waved and introduced herself. Motoko was giving him a deathly look before she gave her name. Su ran up to Keitaro and Kanako. "Are you going with us?"

"Yeah me and Kanako." The seven year old Su then turn her attention to Kanako. "You wanna play?"

Kanako started to shuffle her feet. "Um...sure...I guess"

"YAY! New playmate!" The hyper girl then sped off leaving Kanako worried about who she just met.

"Don't be shy Kanako its going to be fun." Keitaro then looked at the tea shop enterace as a little girl with short red hair was peeking around the doorway. "Hey, try making friends with her." Kanako watched as the girl slowly came out. Given a little push Kanako slowly went over to the girl.

"Hi...I'm Kanako."

"I'm Narusegawa Mei... i-is that a Neko Midnight doll?"

"Yes it's my favorite show."

"Mine too! Can I see it?" Kanako handed her the doll. Keitaro smiled as he watched the two.

"That's the one you told me about?" He asked Mitsune

"My friend's sister. She's still trying to adjust to the divorce. I thought she could use a friend." Mitsune saw Keitaro's parents walking up the steps as she ran to them. "Hello Mr and Mrs Urashima I'm glad you two are coming along with us this summer."

"Hello Mitsune its nice to finally meet you." Said Mrs Urashima as she shook her hand. Mr Urashima raised an eye brow as the rest of the girls gave a reaction.

"Excuse me what was your name?" Naru asked

"Sorry my name is Ryu and my wife Yakumo. We are the Urashima family." The girls blinked at Keitaro and Mitsune as Grandma Hinata came down with her bag. "Oh Keitaro it's good to see you, and little Kanako! Oh the whole family is here I'm so happy!"

Naru went and took Mitsunes arm as she pulled her into the tea house. "Your dating Granny's grandson?"

"I know what you're thinking but it's not like that!" Naru just nodded as she rolled her eye.

"If you say so... I'm sure Ganny's going to be upset when you break his heart."

"Naru! I'm letting you know now your pushing it!" Mitsunes warned as she took a step forward. "My relationship with Keitaro is not some gimmick! I love him!"

Naru backed away from her as she held up her hands. "H-hey I-I'm sorry! Ok... I'm sorry." Mitsune sat at one of the tables as she took a breath. Naru joined her as she looked down at the floor. "Seta never called..."

"I know."

"He's gone for good isn't he?"

"I don't know..." The two sat quietly before Haruka called them outside so they could get going.

* * *

Kanako and Mei were the first ones off the bus as they ran to the water. Mitsune and Keitaro were next as they walked to the shack they were going to be working at for the next three weeks. Motoko followed the two as Su went to join Kanako and Mei. Naru came out with the adults as they looked out at the setting sun. "We don't have to start today. Let's enjoy the beach before we get our rooms." Hanata said as she went to sit on one of the chairs. The rest of the adults agreed as they pulled out the lawn chairs and started setting them up. Naru went to join looking over the shack as Keitaro was moving pots and pans around in the kitchen.

"So you're the one Kitsunes been talking about this whole time."

"Ha... I guess..."

"You two have been dating for some time now right?"

"Little over a month now." Naru nodded as she started to walk around the room. Motoko entered as she looked around. "Urashima I was told you were cooking."

"Me, my dad, and my mother."

"That's all I needed to know." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"That was odd..." He commented as he started out the room as well. Once outside he looked over as Kanako was helping Mei pick up shells off the beach. Kitsune came from behind as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go for a walk. I wanna get some fresh air in before we have to start working tomorrow." He took her hand as they started down the beach just before Kanako yelled out.

"Oniisan! Can we come? We wanna look for bigger shells."

"Let mom know first!"

* * *

Over at the adults they sat catching up on all the latest family gossip. "So Keitaro met her though those two hoodlums?" Yakuma asked as she drank from her beer.

"They're not bad boys... a little perverted at times yes but their growing boys." Ryu answered taking the beer from her and drank from it.

"I remember you growing up Ryu. Finding those dirty magazines, oh how your face turned red."

"MOM!" Ryu blushed as Hinata laughed.

"That's not the only thing he had hidden in his room..." Haruka started with a grin.

"Don't do it Sis!"

"Hey mom, dad! Me and Mei want to go for a walk with Keitaro. Can we go?"

"Be back by eight so we can get to our hotel!" Yakuma answered as she watched Kanako run back to Mei.

"Why did you stay in America for so long?" Haruka questioned

"I was setting things up for Kanako to start taking school there."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I don't think I can do that now..." She said watching Kanako and Mei run circle's around the couple. "Whats that thing around that one girls leg?"

"Naru? She's under a house arrest." Haruka bluntly said.

"Is she dangerous? Hinata I didn't know you had such people living in your Inn." Hinata shook her head as she answered.

"No she's not a danger. There was an misunderstanding that lead to bad judgment."

Yakuma sighed as she drank from the beer again. "What about Mitsune? What kind of girl is she?" Both Hinata and Haruka looked at each other. Not sure what to say about the Fox. "Actually where are her parents? I'd like to meet them."

"Me too" Ryu added. Haruka took a sip before speaking. "Her parents live out in Nagasaki, I'm sure they would come out if asked."

"You skipped part of my question."

"You have a whole three weeks to get to know the girl." Hinata explained "Now if you excuse me I have to let my friend know were coming."

* * *

The hotel was not to far from the beach cafe so everyone was able to carry their belongings. They entered a antique Japanese style lobby as they were greeted by a old gentlemen with a basket of envelops.

"Good evening everyone, there's more of you then I expected but I made it work." He looked though the basket as he gave one to Ryu. "This is for you and your wife. I though Hinata and Haruka wouldn't mind sharing a room." He said handing Hinata hers. "Motoko and Naru will share a room. Kanako, Mei here's yours. Su and Mitsune..." As he handed out the rest Keitaro looked a bit worried. "Don't worry young man. You have a room to yourself."

Keitaro tried to hide his grin as he took his envelop, ignoring the glares from Naru and Motoko. "You're all welcome to change it if your not happy, just let me know. Please have a pleasant stay."

As everyone parted ways to get to their rooms Naru noticed how Motoko was watching Keitaro. "What's wrong?"

"I don't trust him! I sorry but even if he's Hinatas grandson I just don't trust him."

"His parents are here so I doubt he'll do anything."

"For his own sake he better not!" She said gripping her wooden blade.

* * *

Keitaro was settling into his room when there was a knock at the door. Tucking away the rest in a open drawer he answered to find Mitsune.

"Su wants to sleep with Kanako and Mei in their room so I was alone. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure I was just finishing things up in here."

She kicked off her slippers at the door before she walked in and sat on the bed. Laying down she stretched out. "You like my hair?" Keitaro blushed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It looks cute on you. What made you cut it?"

"Summer... though I could cool off better with short hair. That and it's easier to manage... lest frizzing." He lay down next to her as she rested her head on his chest. "I wanna stay like this for a while."

"I don't mind, I like being this way."

The two talked till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

In Mitsune's dream she was angry. No that was a understatement but it helped knowing she wasn't the only one like this.

"How can he just forgive her like that? She beats him down, talks to him like he's trash, and treat's him like he's less than human at times. But he goes back to her... Idiot! I know she's my friend but the way she treats him is... too much. Why can't he move on from her damn it! Dump her, she'll get over it! Don't you know there are three other people who love you!" She felt herself crying as she started to wake up. "Don't you know I love you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Mitsune woke up still upset from her dream as she looked at the clock. It read four in the morning. She started to get up, making sure Keitaro didn't wake. She didn't expect to fall asleep but if she was lucky she would be able to sneak back to an empty room. She kissed Keitaro before putting her slippers on and headed out into the hall.

* * *

Naru felt her stomach growl as she got up. Finding her slippers she started out the door and down the halls to the snack machines. She paused outside her door when Mitsune came out of Keitaro's room and headed down the hall. After Mitsune rounded the corner Naru backed into her room. She wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

For the rest of the time Naru couldn't sleep. Motoko yawned as she started to get up. "Something wrong?" She asked Naru.

"It's nothing... just um... I have to go see Kitsune about something kinda personal." Naru left so Motoko could dress and shower. Going across the hall she knocked on Mitsune door.

"Yes?"

"its Naru open up!" The door was cracked open as Naru entered Mitsune was walking around in a towel.

"I'm getting ready to take a shower. You need something?"

"I umm... was just seeing if you were up." She chickened out as she started out the door. She jumped back as three figures ran past her.

"Oniisan take us to the beach! We want to go swimming before everyone works." Kanako was jumping up and down in her black and purple one piece bathing suit outside his door. Mei and Su were right behind her. Keitaro came out wearing a blue bathing suit and a red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers and sandals.

"Alright let mom know." As the three took off running and giggling down the hall as Keitaro started for Mitsunes door. He smiled at Naru only to get a cold angry look. "H-Hi... is-"

"She's taking a shower so don't bother!"

"Oh ok just let her know I'm at the beach with the Kanako and her friends." He said as he started to back away. He headed for the lobby as the three girls ran past Naru again.

"Mei!" The girl turn back to her sister. "You can't go with them."

"Why? We're going to have someone watching us."

"You just can't!"

"That's not fare! I want to go play with Kanako and Su!" Mei started to cry.

"Don't argue with me!"

"What's going on out here?" Ryu asked as he came down the hall in his red bathing suit, yellow t-shirt, and sandals.

"Naru won't let Mei go play!" Kanako almost screamed as she glared at Naru.

"Why can't Mei go play?"

"I... um... I-"

"Come on girls, I'll take you to the beach." He said as both Mei and Kanako went with him. Su stayed behind as she went to Naru.

"What was that about? You were being mean!"

"I didn't want Mei alone with that...I mean Keitaro."

"But Keitaro's nice! You need to relax!" Su took off down the hall to catch up with everyone else. Naru sighed as she started back to her room. Inside Motoko was dressed in her blue one piece.

"We should get ready to head out to the cafe."

"Motoko I need to tell you what I saw this morning."

* * *

Ryu was resting in a beach chair as the girls were building a sand castle. He drank from his soda as Naru and Motoko went by. He looked to his left as Keitaro sat on the ground with his sketch book. "What are you drawing?" Keitaro showed him the picture of the ocean he had with the girls swimming in the water. "You should think about doing that for a living you know."

"Mitsune said I was good too. I never thought I was that good."

"You are! Can you draw buildings?" Keitaro flipped though his book till he came to one of his school. "You could do architecture."

"Architecture...hmm..."

Haruka came and sat down in the chair next to Ryu. She wore a green bikini with a yellow cloth around her waist.

"I wanted to ask you how that old college crush of yours was doing?" He gave a small eep as she shot him a violent glare. "I take it not so good..."

"I don't want to talk about it..." Ryu reached in the cooler as he handed her a drink and got one for himself. The three noticed a man with blonde hair in jean shorts and a white shirt. Behind him a little blonde boy in a green bathing suit followed.

"Excuse me is..." He paused as he noticed Haruka "Oh hey there I'm here to check on Narusegawa."

"Hey Ichigo, she's getting ready for work. So they made you her Parole officer?" Haruka asked

"It was the only way I could talk them into letting her have the house arrest."

"Is she the crazy person who kicked in our door?" The little boy asked.

"Yes Rin, the very same."

"You didn't tell me I had to be around that nut job! She try's anything and I'll..." The eight year old boy started to throw kicks and punches making them laugh.

"Why don't you go play with the rest of the kids?" Ichigo said pointing to the girls by the water. He watched his son take off. "He's a hand full I'll tell you. So Ryu I'm glad to see retirement has done you well. Think you can hook your old friends at precinct up once in a while?"

"For my brother's in blue and my best costumers scene I opened, yeah! Stop in for a free bite just tell the guys to show their badge."

"Sweet! Hey your family's cooking this summer too I hear."

"Yep... some vacation hu?"

"Your family's cooking ROCKS! Looks like I'm staying here for a few weeks."

* * *

Both Naru and Motoko finished setting the tables as everyone else seem to be enjoying what little time they had left before work.

"I'm telling you that's what I seen. Her sneaking out of his room at that time makes you question what they were doing right?"

"They have been dating for some time you said?"

"Over a month yeah."

"He could have tricked her in some way. Men are like that!"

"We should go kick that perverts a-" She stopped as the blonde adult walked into the cafe.

"Excuse me sir but were not serving right now." Motoko address to him as Naru gulped. Motoko could pick up on the tension as the older male entered and flashed his badge.

"I know you remember me, I chased you down three city blocks."

"O-Officer Hayashi, how are you?"

"Oh just fine... now you know the rules right?" He paused as she started to look at the floor. "Don't go outside of three hundred yards away from this building or the hotel your staying at, and be indoors at the hotel by eight at night. I'm going to be staying here these next few weeks to make sure you follow said rules. Ya got me!"

"Yes sir..." Naru said in a whisper.

"Oh and your paying me back for the door so work hard." He said as he left to go back to the rest of the adults. Motoko glared at Naru.

"You never told me what happen." Naru gave a nervous laugh.

"Well here's what happen..."

* * *

As the cafe opened business slowly picked up. Mitsune was giving Keitaro an order from one of her tables. As soon as he read out the order his parents started cooking. Naru changed into a pair of blue jeans to hind her ankle bracelet. Motoko was serving a couple of young teens.

Outside Mei, Kanako, Su, and Rin were playing with some of the toys they brought with them as Haruka sat in a Chair under an umbrella. She was reading a book as the kids played.

"How long do the adults work?" Rin asked as he threw a beach ball to Mei.

"I was told they close at six." Kanako answered as she caught the ball from Mei.

"So what do you guys get to do, just play?"

"Yepper!" Su said as she caught the ball and threw it to Rin. The boy watched as his dad came out holding two sodas in his hands as he took a seat next to Haruka.

"Hey Haruka, I haven't had a chance to catch up with ya."

"There's nothing to really talk about. I dropped out of college a little after you join the Police department. I open a tea shop that your friends like to stop in at every so often, and we met again after you arrested Naru."

"What about that one guy?"

"What about him?" She said in a cold tone.

"You know what, never mind. Hey Rin, why don't you guys go play by the water."

"Ok dad!" Rin said as the four took their toy's and started to head for the ocean. "My dad must want to talk with her alone." he said with a chuckle.

"Why's that?" Mei asked.

"My dad always had a crush on her."

"Hey you three go on ahead I want to ask Keitaro when he gets off work." Kanako said as she ran back to the cafe. She was about to go into the kitchen when Naru and Motoko came outside.

"I'm sure of it now. The more I think about it, the more I want to pound him into the ground!" Naru started.

"If Urashima did in fact trick Kitsune into doing... sexual acts then we must intervene."

"I mean it makes scene! He's hinata's grandson so I bet you anything blackmail was involved."

"That's not true!" Kanako Yelled as she started to storm at Naru. "How dare you even think my Oniisan would never do such a thing!"

Both girls could see Kanako's eyes darkening under her bangs as she curled her fist. Naru started to walk over to her as she put her hand on Kanako's shoulder. "Listen what I se-" Naru was cut off as Kanako took hold of Naru's hand as she was thrown her to the ground. Naru was out of breath as Motoko started to get ready to defend herself. Kanako leap at her as she spun in the air to deliver a kick to the top of Motoko's head, sending her face first into the sand. Both girls lay in defeat as Kanako started to head back to her friends. "Next time I won't hold back. Lay a hand on my Oniisan and I'll destroy you."

Naru gasped for breath as Motoko spat out sand. "W-what just happen?"

* * *

The last costumers left as everyone finished cleaning. Yakuma went outside to stretch as did Mitsune.

"We have some time off... why don't we go look at the shops." Yakuma said to Mitsune.

"That sounds like a great idea." The two began to leave for the hotel to change.

"Keitaro, Ryu were going shopping! See if Kanako and her friends want to go!" Yakuma called out.

"I want to go mom!" Kanako called out as the four came up from the water.

"Why do you girls always want to go shopping?" Ryu asked as he used his bucket like a purse as he put his hand on his hip and started walking around swaying them. "Oh I'm a girl! I need fifty shoes and a bunch of clothes I'll never wear." Kanako used her bucket to smack his head as he yelled out. "OUCH! DAD!"

"Play nice you two! I would come but I got to keep an eye on Narusegawa. I'm guessing you want to stay here Rin?" Rin nodded and went to his father's side.

"Can I come?" Mei asked Yakuma who nodded yes to the little girl.

"Su you can come too."

"Oniisan come with us!" Kanako called out to Keitaro.

"I might as well go too..." Ryu said heading for the Hotel as well. Keitaro noticed Motoko sitting alone at one of the beach chairs.

"You want to come with us?" He asked her. At first Motoko gave him a cold stair. She then looked over to Kanako whose stair seemed to cancel hers out.

"Oh Shopping! Sounds like fun, let me get my purse." Hinata said as she finished locking the door to the cafe.

Motoko heard hinata as she looked to Ichigo and Rin. Not wanting to be stuck with the police officer and his son she got up to head for the hotel, feeling a little safer with Hinata coming.

* * *

Keitaro and Ryu sighed as they walked down the street surrounded by the opposite sex. Kitsune and Yakuma were chatting back and forth. Keitaro could only guess they were telling embarrassing stories about him. Hinata was behind them with Motoko who was keeping silent. Su, Mei and Kanako were running around the group hyper as ever. The two males sighed as they were pulled into a clothing store.

"Hold this for me dear." Yakuma said as she handed him her purse.

Keitaro started to chuckle until Mitsune handed him her purse. "Thanks Suga~" Keitaro hung his head as his father now started to chuckle.

"Yes son... welcome to my world."

They stood outside the changing rooms as the girls tried on clothes. Yakuma came out in a yellow sun dress as Ryu gave his smile of approval. Kitsune had on a pink tank top with denim hot pants. Yakuma smiled as she took her purse from Ryu. "I'm going to go pay for this." Ryu found an opening to escape.

"All done? Great! I'm off to the fishing store!"

"Ryu get ba-" It was too late he was already out the door and rushing down the street. Keitaro watched his mother pay before taking off after him. He noticed how the rest of the girls, even his grandmother were looking at him. He now wished he followed his dads lead.

"Hey Keitaro try this on for me." Mitsune said as she pointed to a set of clothes she had in the dressing room."

"What? Why?"

"Come on it'll be fun!"

Sighing he went in to change as the rest of the girls started looking around. He came out in a pair of torn blue jeans with a black shirt that had different game controllers on it.

"Ooh... the right shoes and you'll look even sexier in that." Mitsune commented as she looked him up and down.

"Oniisan try this one!" Kanako handed him some clothes she picked out.

"This one too!" Mei dropped hers on the floor in front of the changing room.

"Mine too! Mine too!" Su threw hers in the changing room.

"Oh I found this cutie outfit that I know you'll love." hinata said holding one she picked out. Even Motoko had some clothes in her arms.

They could hear Keitaro sigh as he closed the door behind him. Minutes later he came out wearing large, black shorts with chains hanging off the sides. The belt had small spikes on it and the black T-shirt had a hourglass with skeletons with wings, holding scythes on each side. He wore a black fedora. Around his neck was an upside down cross and on his arms he had spiked bracelets.

Mitsune's jaw dropped at the punk look, So did Kanako as she took a picture. Motoko had to look away to hide her blush. Hinata also took a picture. "Model for us Keitaro!" Mei and Su called out. Keitaro put his hands in his pocket as he strutted toward the girls, keeping the hat low enough to hide his eyes. He snapped back around as he looked to the side before strutting back into the dressing room.

Next he came out in a black and white striped long sleeve shirt under a black vest with black and white pinstriped pants.

"Put on the hat!" Kanako called out. Keitaro went back to get the hat from the last outfit as he did his strut for the girls. They all had their cameras out, except for Motoko who was still trying to hide her blush.

His next outfit seemed to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. He had on a sleeveless plaid button shirt with a hard hat. He had cut down denim shorts and work boots. "I feel... so..."

"Oh my!" Hinata said as he held her mouth and covered Mei's eyes. Mitsune was trying to cover Kanako's as they both were holding their noses. Su took as many pictures as she could before Motoko snatched the camera from her. Keitaro quickly went back in the dressing room.

In his next outfit he felt way more professional. He was in a gray business suit with a light blue under shirt and a dark blue tie. Hinata went up to him with a comb as she started fixing his hair so it parted to each side. He then removed his glasses as the girls gasped.

"You pull off that look very well..." Mitsune said as she snapped a picture of him. Kanako took one with Mei. Su was trying to get hers back from Motoko who seem to be deleting the last pictures.

His last outfit was a Samurai gi with wooden sword on its side. He even went as far as to draw a cut on his cheek and put his hair back in a small pony tail as he stood in a draw stance for the girls to take pictures. This time Motoko used Su's Camera to take pictures.

* * *

Naru made sure Officer Hayashi Ichigo wasn't around as she started though the lobby. She looked out to the lobby's deck were Haruka and Ichigo were sitting in the chairs. Rin was no were to be seen. She crept up to the open window next to them.

"So he just left? Not even a word?" He asked as Haruka sighed before offering him a cigaret. Lighting to for him she looked back out to the ocean.

"He's done this before... and each time it hurts. It hurts more then I want to let people know. Enough about him though, what about you?" She took a drink from her beer. "All we've done scene you got here was ask about me."

"Well things have been a little rough. I've been raising Rin on my own. Hell who am I kidding, he's been raising himself. He's even cooking dinner for me for when I get home."

"You can ask me to baby sit anytime. Just drop Rin off at the Tea Shop. If its not open you can stop by my place."

"Thanks..."

"I'm... also very sorry about your wife."

It was quite as Naru backed away and headed for the upstairs. She stopped outside of Keitaro's room as she tried the lock. She waited for the maid to come by. "Excuse me I lost my key, could you open the door for me?" The maid gave her a smile as she used her master key to open the door. "Thank you" She waited for the maid to head back down the hall before she entered the room.

"He has to have something in here from last night." Looking around he was given a one bed room. She opened the drawers as his clothes were sorted yet bunched up. She started digging though the clothes. Finding nothing she looked in his bag. Finding a camera she started looking though the pictures. Quite a few of them were of him and Mitsune hanging around Tokyo, nothing alarming. She found a book on his nightstand. Flipping though it she started to cringe at some of the pictures he drew of anime girls in skimpy outfits. She was about to give up when she came to a picture he drew of Mitsune with short hair, naked. She was sitting on a bed with her legs crossed, and an arm around her breast. Taking the book with her she left the room.

* * *

The only two males that dared go shopping with a group of girls had their arms full of bags as they entered the hotel. Most of the girls left to their respected rooms. Mitsune and Yakuma were still talking and laughing as their men followed.

"Oh that was fun. Ryu dear you can go ahead and drop those off in our room."

"Yes dear..." He grunted while heading down the hall.

"We have a busy day tomorrow you two so don't stay up to late."

"Yes Mrs Urashima, good night." Yakuma left for her room as Mitsune opened her door. She helped guide Keitaro in the room. Dropping the bags on the floor Keitaro sighed as he went to sit on the bed as Su came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth.

"I had fun! Let's do it tomorrow!" Su cried

"I had a lot of fun with your mother today. I hope we get to do it again tomorrow."

"Huff... yeah... huff... I'll sit the next one out..." Keitaro said as he lay down. Mitsune lay next to him as Su went to change into her pj's. There was a knock on the door as Kanako, Mei, and Rin came in.

"Oh Oniisan, you're going to sleep over with us too?"

"Yay! More super model!" Mei exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"What? Super model?" Rin questioned.

"No I should get back to my room." there was a series of groans from the girls as he started to leave.

"Please!" the four young girls said in unison.

"Ya don't let me be out numbered!" Rin chimed in

"You can camp out here tonight Hun. We even have Rin staying so I'm sure no one will mind."

"Err um... why not?" The four girl cheered.

"Let's build a fort first!" Mei said grabbing a chair as she started setting up the frame work.


	9. Chapter 9

Motoko looked at the picture Naru tore out of Keitaro's sketch book. "She had to have modeled for him." Naru said as Motoko kept looking at the picture. "And her staying with him that late..."

"I see what you're getting at. T-the detail he put in this speaks for its self. What do we do now Narusegawa?"

"We could go pound that pervert! B-but that little sister of his..." Both remembered how quickly and easily the little girl was able to defeat them. Her warning fresh in their heads. "Talking to the adults would get both of them in trouble."

"Then we should talk to Konno about it if you choose to keep this between us."

"I bet that pervert even tried something last night when he was out on town with you guys didn't he?"

"N-no... not really. It was actually fun..." Motoko watched as Naru picked up Su's camera and looked at the pictures.

"I bet it was because Granny and his parents were there. Wait why was he changing so much?"

"It was us making him do a fashion show."

"You even got him to dress up?"

"I didn't want too at first... but... it seemed fun." Naru raised an eye brow at the younger girl. When she first met Motoko all she did was talk about how good for nothing men were. Now looking though the pictures it seemed she had forgotten her own words during that time. "They should be alone right now. If we want to keep the adults out of it then we should hurry." Motoko said breaking the silent's as the two left for Mitsune's room.

When they came to the door they could hear laughter and singing. Naru knocked as it went quite. "What's the password?" Su yelled out.

"Let us in!" Naru yelled to the snickering group.

"Wrong!" Mei called as she laughed. The two girls looked at each other as they tried the lock.

"Speak the password!" Naru started to growl to find Mitsune was playing their game too.

"Kitsune let me in right now!"

"Not even close to getting it right."

"Open the damn door!" Naru started to scream as she kicked the door.

"Ok guys fun's over someone crawl out and let them in."

They could hear the music start to play again as the lock clicked. Naru open the door just as Mei was crawling back inside what looked like a giant tent made of blankets, mattresses, chairs, and a few tables that took up most of the room. The two girls looked at each other before entering the fort to find that the group had brought a tv from the other room. Everyone was already in their night wear. Kanako, Mei, and Su were watching Midnight Neko on one TV. Keitaro and Mitsune were curled up together with Rin sitting next to them as they watched another anime on the other television.

"W-what the heck is this?" Naru asked as they looked around the fort they built.

"Its the super awesome fort of awesome!" Su answered without looking away from the tv.

"You do know we have to work tomorrow right?"

"We don't have to work till noon so were staying up late." Kanako said as she turned up the tv. Motoko and Naru looked over at the other three. Keitaro was resting on a pile of pillows. Mitsune had herself resting on his chest as she watched the anime.

"So Keitaro what the heck is with that dog?" Mitsune asked Keitaro as she pointing at the screen.

"Ein is a data dog with enhanced intelligence."

"And the guy with the metal arm?"

"That's Jet he's Spikes partner and is a former ISSP officer."

Both Naru and Motoko sweat dropped as they looked at what the girls were watching.

"Neko! Neko! Midnight Neko!" Mei sang as Kanako sat next to her holding the Neko doll in her arms. Su seemed to be working on taking apart the alarm clock and making a few modifications to it.

"Are you going to stay the night too or what?" Kanako asked dryly without taking her eyes off the screen.

"What do you mean?" Motoko asked as she took a kneeling position.

"Its a sleep over." Mei answered.

Naru looked over at Keitaro, then at the rest of the girls. "Oh no! No no no! He goes!"

"He stays!" Kanako growled as she slowly turned to look at the two. A dark energy engulfed her body making the room feel colder. Mei and Su slowly crept away from Kanako as they make their way over to Keitaro and Mitsune. Rin was already behind them as he whimpered in fear. "If you got a problem then you leave. Your guys are not the bosses around here and I'm not going to let you two bully Oniisan."

Both girls started to back out of the fort before Mei spoke up. "Motoko didn't you have fun with us today?" everyone seemed to pause as all eyes were on Mei. Even Kanako seem to calm down. "You played dress up and went shopping with us. Also Naru I know you were stuck here with Haruka and Rins dad. Can't we please all have fun together, even for little while tonight?"

Kanako only sighed as she turned up the television again. "Tell them to keep it down. The new episode is coming up soon." She muttered as Mei and Su took their original spots back.

Everyone started going back to the way they were. Motoko started to watch Neko Midnight as she scooted herself over next to Su. Naru stared at Kanako as her face was still white from fear. _"She's scary. Is she a demon? I'm so relieved my sister has some control over that kid."_

"So Naru, what are you going to do? We got this space cowboy anime to watch and Neko Midnight over there."

Naru grumbled a bit as she sat cross legged. "Can't we do something else besides watch anime?"

"The new episodes of our shows are coming on at the same time." Kanako again answered. "We all agreed on watching them before bed. If you want feel free to play my Gameboy till the show is over." Kanako then pointed over to a purple bag that sat under one of the tables that made up the fort behind them.

"I don't play video games..."

"Then... try one of my books. I brought quite a few of them."

Sighing Naru reached behind her as she grabbed the bag. She open the bag as she browsed the titles. Sweat dropping she closed the bag again. "Their all Midnight Neko books."

"What's the problem with that?"

"I just don't read those kinds of books." Naru said putting the bag back where it was before. Kanako just sighed as she kept watching Neko Midnight.

"Oneechan, maybe me and you can play a game." Mei said to Naru as she turned to face her.

"What game?"

"I have some board games and cards from home. Wanna play go fish?"

"I... guess so."

Mei's mood light up as she crawled over to her backpack. Dragging it over to Naru she opened it as she pulled out each game for her sister to pick from. She only had two board games which were Chinese Checker's and Neko Midnight the game. Naru's eye twitched as she looked at the Neko game. "You guys really like this Neko thing hu? Ok I guess we'll play this one if you guys are that much into it."

"You're going to love this game. The rules are like the American game Candy Land so it's easy to pick up. Kanako play with us. They rerun the new episodes late nights anyway. We can stay up and watch it later."

"Hold on Mei you can't..." Naru started to say till a though crossed her mind. **"If that Kanako girl stays up then she'll be tired tomorrow."**

"Actually never mind I forgot you guys don't have to work tomorrow."

Kanako only turned her head enough to watch from the corner of her eye. With a huff she joined the two as Mei set up the board. Motoko kept watching Su work on the alarm clock.

"What are you doing to that clock?" Motoko felt a shiver run though her as Su grinned.

"You'll see soon enough..."

"I-I don't know why that scares me so much..."

* * *

Naru rolled the dice as a three came up. Moving her pieces she hit a draw card square. Taking a card from the deck she like screaming as she read the card. "Before you could confess your love you were chased by Sousuke's dog. Go back ten spaces." Everyone watched as she moved back only six before hitting the start. "T-this game is stupid!"

"The game is not stupid!" Kanako yelled as she rolled her turn. "Your just unlucky is all." Kanako also hit a draw card, doing so she smiled as she read it. "You finally built enough guts to put a love letter in Sousuke's locker. Move up five and draw a second card." Moving her piece she drew her next card. "After making a picnic you go to Sousuke's house and ask him to join you, only to find humans sleep late nights. Go back three spaces." Kanako yawned a bit as she looked for a pillow to lay down on. "I'm getting sleepy. Can we quit for the night?"

Mei also yawned as she laid down on the other half of Kanako's pillow. "Ya sis, can we give it up? I'm really not in the mood to play anymore after three games."

"Come on, I haven't won once. I bet you two rigged the game somehow."

Keitaro could hear his sister let out small, very light snores. Grabbing a few blankets he covered both Kanako and Mei. "Let them sleep Naru. My sister is not use to staying up this late past midnight." He then scooted over to Rin and covered him up as well before making himself a spot next to him.

Motoko and Su fell asleep in front of the television. Su completed her adjustments on the alarm clock. It looked the same as it did before but now made a humming sound. Mitsune took a few pillows and a blanket as she made a bed for herself.

Naru looked around the sleeping group. She crawled out of the fort and left the room. Going back to her own room she climbed into bed. "We'll see if my plan works later."

* * *

Kanako was forcing every movement as she helped take down the fort from last night. She wanted to get it done and over with so she could go back to sleep. Mei was having the same trouble as she fell asleep after putting a mattress back on the bed. Rin was in the middle of picking up the blankets when he fell asleep on the floor. Su tried to wake Mei only to pass out next to her.

"We shouldn't have let the younger kids stay up like that." Mitsune said as she ruffled Mei's hair.

"Oniisan... I'm not feeling good." Kanako said as she fell into Keitaros chest. He then helped her over to a bed as she laid her down.

"Get some rest today. I'm sure mom and dad won't care this time." Keitaro chuckled as Kanako made a few mumbling sounds before falling asleep. "Shes usually falls asleep right after her show."

Motoko stumbled out from the bathroom as she rubbed her eyes. "Urashima, what time do we work today?"

"We don't start till noon today. My grandmother said weekends are going to be short workdays."

"Very well..." Motoko slowly walked over to the same bed Kanako was on. Crawling next to her Motoko plopped down as she yawned. "Narusegawa kept us up playing that game. Though it was fun... it was unwise to play that late on a work day." With that she fell asleep.

Both Keitaro and Mitsune left the room "I'm kinda tired myself." She said with a yawn. "I think the adults are still out shopping. I'll be taking a nap in Naru's room if anyone needs me."

Keitaro stretched his back and arms as he started for his room. "Might as well get some rest myself. It's going to be a nice, lazy Saturday." He was about to unlock the door when Naru approached him. He gave her a smile as he kept working the key only to have her hold up a picture. Keitaro's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he made a grab for the picture.

"Care to explain how you got Mitsune to pose for this."

"I err... she didn't pose for anything."

"How can you lie right to my face?"

"It's true! I um..."

"I knew better then to expect a perverted bastered like you to tell the true about taking advantage of Kitsune!"

"I never did anything like-" Before Keitaro could finish Naru wound her fist back before throwing a wild punch. Keitaro quickly dodged as her fist slammed into his door. Keitaro felt his body stiffen as he watched the door fly off its hinges. He could hear the door smash inside his room as Naru turned to him. He began to run as she kept at a walking pace. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

* * *

Mitsune took off her slippers and made her way over to the bed. Resting herself on the pillows she started to drift into a slumber before a crash echoed though the hall. "What the hell?"

"What the hell's wrong with you? I didn't do anything!" She could hear Keitaro cry as he ran past the door.

"That's not good..." Mitsune said as she ran out of the room. Looking in the direction Keitaro went she spotted Naru running down the hall after him. "Naru, what the heck is going on? Naru!" Mitsune then took chase after the two.

Back in Mitsunes room Motoko woke from the same noise. Looking over to Kanako she found her still asleep. "So noisy..." She then curled back up on the bed. "I don't care about Urashima and Konno right now. I need sleep~" Motoko grabbed a pillow as she put it over her head. "Please be quiet..."

She felt the ground shake as Keitaro's screams could be heard outside. "Naru for the love of god, stop trying to kill me! I'm innocent!"

"Shut up you lying sack of shit!"

"Naru if you lay a hand on him I'm gonna~" Mitsune could be heard before fading out.

Motoko growled as she grabbed another pillow to drown out the sound. Kanako rolled over as she made a grab for her Neko doll, only to take hold of the alarm clock. She mumbled as it hummed and began to shake.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, Somebody help me!" Keitaro screamed making a mad dash back inside the hotel. He quickly locked the main entrance as he started to run again.

"Just let me pound you! You sick son of a bitch!" Naru kicked the doors off their hinges. Dashing for the last hallway she saw Keitaro go down Naru sprinted after him.

"Naru I'm warning you! Your going way to far this time and your destroying the hotel." Mitsune said as she kept chasing after the two down the halls.

Keitaro kept running down the halls as he made his way up to the next floor. Finding a open room he dashed in and closed the door making sure to use all the locks. "Like this is going to stop her. She punched mine off like it was paper. I can hide here a bit till Mitsune talks some sense into her friend.

Outside the room Naru passed the door as she looked down the halls. Mitsune caught up with her as she was out of breath. "Why are you trying to kill Keitaro?"

"He took advantage of you!"

Mitsune blinked a few times at her friend. "Were was I when this happen?"

Naru took the picture out of her pocket. Taking it Mitsune started to nose bleed. "H-he's quite the artiest isn't he?"

"I'm going to make him pay for getting you to do such a disgraceful thing."

"Making me? First off sug all he has to do is ask and I'd let him. Second, he never made me do anything. I never posed for this."

"W-wait he was telling the truth? He just thought it up and drew it?"

Mitsune sighed as she pocketed the picture. "I know you don't trust him. Why is that?" Naru crossed her arms and looked away from Mitsune. "Is it something that has to do with Seta?" She watched as Naru flinched. "We'll talk about this later and how you're going to make it up to me for trying to assault my boyfriend."

"Oh come on!"

It was quite until a females scream came from one of the room close by. They could hear the locks form the door being fumbled with as loud bangs came from the other side. Soon Keitaro came running out of the room as a bucket and soup was thrown at him. "I'm sorry! I thought it was empty."

"You creep! Trying to get a peek on a innocent young girl like me." A girl with short black hair in only a towel screamed as she threw a brush at him.

"No! No! Far from it!"

"Really? Why not? Am I ugly to you?"

"No! Your pretty, really cute."

"Oh is she?" Keitaro froze when he heard Mitsunes voice. He slowly looked over as her and Naru had evil grins. Both girls slowly started toward him as they cracked their knukles. Keitaro just gave up at this point as he closed his eyes. Everyone froze as a loud buzzer shook the hotel. They heard screams followed by Su's evil laugh.

"It worked!" Su said following it with more laughter.

"What the hell was the point of that Su! My ears are ringing." Motoko screamed as it echoed through the halls.

"No point really I just wanted to see if I could give it more power."

"Too much power you idiot!" Both Kanako, Mei, and Rin said at the same time.

* * *

"This sucks! I'm still tired and it's hot out." Rin said under the shade of the umbrella with the three girls.

"Stop complaining! They stop working in a few hours. You can go back to the hotel and sleep." Kanako told him before taking a drink from her soda.

"What are you going to do Kanako?" Mei asked as her and Su shared a watermelon.

"I want to ask Oniisan if he could take me to the fun house."

"Remember Granny wanted us to think up a play for us to put on." Su said between bites.

"We got plenty of time to do that. If you excuse me I'm going to ask Oniisan now before he makes plains with someone else." Kanako then got up as she ran for the beach cafe.

"I wonder if my sister will take me to the fun house?" Mei asked finishing her half of the watermelon.

"I doubt it." Rin said rolling over to look at Mei. "It's outside of where she can go. Your sister will get in trouble if she did." He paused when he noticed Mei starting to cry. "Then again I'll ask my dad if he can go with you guys. As long as he's watching her then Naru will be able to go outside three hundred yards." He now smiled as Mei started to cheer up.

"You mean it?"

Rin sat up from his spot. "Yeah my dad will do it if I asked him. Beside I wanna go too." Rin was caught off guard as Mei hugged him. "Err... yeah your welcome."

* * *

Mrs. Urashima locked the door to the cafe with a sigh of relief. "Take care of your sister Keitaro. Try and be back before midnight."

"Got it mom. Besides officer Hayashi will be with us, we got nothing to worry about." Keitaro said in his Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and sandals.

Ichigo Hayashi came out still in his blue bathing suit with a blue hoody over a black tank top and flip flops. "Don't worry mam, I got the rugrats under control." Right behind him was Haruka wearing a purple and black t-shirt, tight fitting blue jeans, and sandals.

"They'll have me too. They get out of line I'll teach them a lesson."

"Me and Oniisan will behave Aunt Haruka. It's that trouble maker Naru you should be worried about." Kanako said as she went to Keitaro's side. She wore a black sundress with white buttons going down the front and black slippers. Her face twisted in pain as Haruka's fan hit her head. "The hells wrong with you old bat? Don't hit me with that thing!"

"Who you calling a old bat?" Haruka was about to hit Kanako again until Yakumo grabbed her arm.

"Quit hitting my child!" She warned though her clenched teeth. "I may not have a martial arts back ground but you'll learn the wrath of a mother. Besides you are her Aunt right? You should be proud of the title." This was the first time Keitaro or anyone there seen fear in Harukas eyes.

Ichigo quickly broke up the two. "Hey now, no domestic disputes alright? Bad enough I have to babysit one person on my time off." Everyone heard someone face fall as they turned to Naru and Mei.

"Now now sister... he was only picking on you that's all." Mei reassured Naru as she helped her back up. Mei had on a pink hoody with a green skirt and red converse.

"I'm ok... just happy to get out of the hotel tonight." Naru pouted as Mitsune came out. Naru had a pair of baggy jeans to hide her bracelet along with a brown jacket and black spots shoes.

"Gezz girl get yourself together! This might be the last night you spend out. Seeing as you're going to have to pay off the damages you did to the hotel and that officer's door." Mitsune was in a black tank top with white lace and some capris with pink sandals.

"This summer sucks..."

"It's your own fault." Kanako growled as she approached Naru. "Better watch your back! I heard how you attacked Oniisan and I'm going to make sure you see justice for it." She whispered before returning to Keitaro. Laughing as she tackled him. "I can't wait Oniisan. This is going to be fun!"

Naru sweat dropped as she watched the young girl. "This summer really...really sucks!"

Motoko passed by her in her temple robes. Su followed her in a green short sleeve hoody and a pair of jeans with sandals.

"Were ready to go! Let's go to the fun house! Fun fun fun!" Su cheered as she ran around the area. Motoko just sighed as she went to join the group. Rin went right to his father wearing a brown long sleeve under a green t-shirt with jeans.

"Take care everyone, don't stay out too late just because we won't be working tomorrow." Hinata called out from her balcony.

The group waved at her as they headed out on town.


	10. Chapter 10

The Board Walk was a short drive away from the hotel and was built around the train station. It had a shopping area and booths next to the ocean. Across the street were the rides and the food court. Kanako and Mei looked out the window at the roller coaster that towered over the Board Walk. Kanako pressed her nose to the glass as she read a sigh about the new fun house she wanted to go in. As Haruka parked the van, she grabbed Keitaro's hand. "Oniisan, let's go on some rides first!" Kanako exclaimed as she dragged Keitaro out of the van.

"Hold on, Kanako!" Keitaro laughed as she kept pulling at his arm. Mitsune and Naru climbed out next, followed by Mei and Rin.

"Come on Naru, let's try and win a few prizes at the booths." Mei said taking Naru's hand and led her to booths.

Mitsune looked back as Motoko and Su climbed out. "I'm going to look for the fried banana stand. Anyone wanna come with me?"

"Sure sounds good. Hey sword girl, wanna tag along?" Rin said taking his backpack from the van.

"Don't call me sword girl! My name is Motoko Aoyama and you will call me as such."

"Fine whatever, you coming or not?"

Motoko only blushed as she followed the two younger children. Ichigo watched the two youths walk off as he lit a cigarette. "I'm going to try and win a few prizes for Rin. After that, you want to grab a beer?" He asked Haruka.

"I wouldn't mind trying my luck as well. Don't get any cute ideas of this being a date though."

"Hehe... fine by me. Wanna see if you can outshoot a cop?" He then pointed to the shooting booth. Haruka smiled as she took some yen out of her pocket.

"Bring it on!"

This left Mitsune alone. Following the last direction she saw Keitaro and Kanako go she spotted Naru and her sister playing a basketball game for a prize. "Hey guys, any luck?"

"I got two in but we need five to get the panda I want," Mei said before trying to shoot again.

"Hey where's Keitaro, shouldn't he be with you?" Naru asked as she paid for another game.

"I don't know. Him and his sister took off this way though."

"That's kinda odd... him running off with his sister and leaving you alone like this."

"No, it's not a problem. Kanako was the one who asked him here. I tagged along only because I didn't want to sit in the hotel all night."

Mitsune could tell Naru was cooking something up in her head. Taking out some yen she laid it down in front of Mei. "Here, keep playing if you want. I'm going to go look for that jerk."

"Naru leave it alone! Naru!" Mitsune was too late. Naru was storming down the path after the two. Mitsune was about to go after her when she noticed Mei staring at the panda. She sighed before paying for a few games. "Let's get you that panda, Sug."

* * *

Keitaro sweat dropped as he looked up at the roller coaster from the line. The drop went into a corkscrew. This made him feel sick just by looking at it. "K-Kanako, are you sure you want to ride this? Doesn't it scare you at all?"

"It does... but I have you with me, Oniisan. As long as you're by my side I don't fear anything." Again Keitaro gulped as he looked up at the drop.

"Next up!" the man running the ride called as he waved them in. Keitaro and Kanako were about to take the seat next to the front when someone called out to them.

"Hey Keitaro, I never thought I'd see you on a ride like this." Kanako let out a small growl as Haitani and Shirai took the seat behind them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing around here?"

"Our parents are staying at my cousin's house for the summer. We wanted to take the night out on town," Shirai answered as the safety bar and harness was locked into place.

"By the way... where's your girlfriend?" Haitani grinned as Keitaro started to squirm.

"She's with a friend, I think." Keitaro gulped as the cart jerked forward. "I-I changed my mind! I want off!"

"Too late buddy!" both his friends said as they chuckled.

"Oniisan, hold my hand!" Kanako screamed as she took hold of his hand. The cart rounded a turn before climbing up the drop. Keitaro took off his glasses and pocketed them with his free hand. He kept breathing heavy till he looked over at Kanako. She kept her eyes closed, he could feel her shaking as she gripped his hand and the safety bar.

"H-hey Kanako..." He waited as she slowly open her eyes. When she looked up at him he gave her a smile as he held his arms up. Kanako looked down at the board walk. Smiling herself she let go of the bar and held her arm up. The two screamed as the cart went down the drop. A few scary minutes later the ride came to a stop. Helping Kanako out he waited for his friends to follow. As they headed for the exit Kanako stopped Keitaro at a booth.

"Can we get a picture?" Keitaro looked up at the screens. On the one marked cart number two it had him and Kanako screaming and laughing as they went down the drop. On cart three Shirai and Haitani were hugging each other and screaming. Walking up to the booth he pulled out his wallet.

"I'll take a print of number two and three please."

"Oh come on, man! If people see that they'll make fun of us for sure." Keitaro only chuckled as he took the copy of cart two and gave it to Kanako.

"Thank you Oniisan," she said hugging the picture. "Let's head for the fun house now."

"Fun house, the two story one? That's a kid's thing!" Haitani said in a cocky tone. "Now the four-story haunted house is more like it! You start on the fourth and work your way down. If you make it down to the first then you get to go though the basement. Make it all the way though and you get a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Keitaro asked.

"Don't know, we were about to try it. If Shirai chickened out then I can keep going."

"Who do you think you're calling a chicken? In any case if all four of us try then we could split the prize. What do yeah say?"

Keitaro looked down at Kanako as she hugged his side. "I promised Kanako I'd take her though the fun house though."

"It's OK, Oniisan. The two of us can get that prize by ourselves." she said though a nervous smile.

"You sure? It has to be very scary if they're giving away a prize."

"I'm sure, as long as I'm with you I'll never have anything to fear." she said hugging him.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Haitani said pumping his fist.

* * *

"Naru, where did you go?" Mitsune called out, only to give up. Mei was pushing her panda doll in a cart the two borrowed from the shopping area. The panda itself was the size of Mei.

"I guess Neechan doesn't want to spend time with me after all." Mei said as she started to cry.

"Hey now... I'm sure she did. It's just after she gets something in her head she acts on it."

"What is she mad about now?"

"She thinks it's wrong for Keitaro to be out and about without me."

"But he's with his sister. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know... Let's hope we find them before she does something regretful."

* * *

"Where is that idiot?" Naru said out loud, making a few people turn their heads and raise an eyebrow. She stopped at the booth next to the roller coasters exit when she looked at the screens. "Ha, found you! Hmm?" She looked closer at the picture to see how the two were holding hands. "T-that's kind of odd. Excuse me miss, which way did those two go? They're friends of mine and I got separated from them."

"You mean the couple on screen two? They cross the street and headed though the park."

"That's going to the fun house right?"

"Yes, it was those two and the ones from cart three."

"Err... thank you." Taking off in the direction the booth worker pointed out, she entered the park. Coming to a fork in the road, she read the signs. One said fun house left, the other haunted house right. Heading left she checked her yen. "I should have enough for a ticket. That jackass! Leaving Mitsune alone like that. I'll drag him back. Creepy pervert!"

"Naru! Hey, want a chocolate covered banana?" Su called out to her as Rin kept eating his banana split. The two were sitting on a bench together. Naru slowed down as she went over to the two.

"Did you two see Keitaro and Kanako go through here?"

"They could have. We were watching a juggling act over at the pavilion." Rin answered taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Where's Motoko?"

"Last I knew she was talking with the performer. She wanted to know how he juggled the blades."

"You'd think it was her first time at a place like this." Rin said with a chuckle.

"Speak of the devil." Su said, looking back at Motoko.

"I was handed this flyer about the haunted house. It says 'Make it though all four stories alive and win a prize."

"Yeah all five of us should do it. I'm sure we can make it though that way." Su exclaimed.

"Five?" Naru raised a brow at this.

"Me, you, Motoko, Rin, and Mei."

"Mei's not with me, I left her with Mitsune." Naru noticed how Rin gritted his teeth.

"You know she had me ask my dad to let you come here." He lowered his head so he could shadow his eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She really wanted to spend time with you tonight."

"I'll get back to her once I find Keitaro."

"What's so damn important about him?" Naru took a step back from Rin as he raised his voice.

"He left Mitsune alone back there."

"Yeah? Well you did the same to Mei!"

"Calm down Rin..." Su tried putting a hand on the boys shoulder only to have him stand up and walk down the trail.

"I'm going to try the haunted house. With the mood I'm in no actor in a costume would mess with me."

"Hey wait up Rin!" Su called to him as she ran after him. Motoko looked back at Naru before nodding and following the two.

Naru watch them leave before slowly turning back to the fun house.

* * *

"I'm done looking for Naru!" Mei cried as she sat at one of the benches. "Want to go on some rides with me?"

"Let me rest for a second, Suga. We should have taken that panda back to the van." Mitsune plopped down next to Mei with a sigh.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a pain to you right now."

"Not at all, I'm having a lot of fun."

"Thanks for winning the panda. Where did you get so good at basketball?"

"My dad use to take me to a old court down from our apartment. He taught me how to shoot hoops. Mom hated that though. She said I would grow up to be a tomboy."

Mei laughed at this. "She's kind of right." Mitsune stuck her tongue out at her. Mei then looked at a poster on the telephone poll. "Hey look, the haunted house is giving a prize to anyone who can make it though all four stories. Let's give it a try."

Mitsune giggled as she took hold of the shopping cart. "Ok, let's get going then."

* * *

Kanako gulped as she looked up at the haunted house. It looked like a old warehouse. she kept hearing screams coming from the inside and saw light flickering around the windows. In one window it looked like a girl her age was clawing at the window to get out. She left bloody, smeared hand prints along the glass. Hiding behind Keitaro she closed her eyes and shivered. "You don't have to do this Kanako. We can just head back to the fun house."

"N-no it's OK, Oniisan. I'm fine really! I bet the two of us can make it through, no sweat. That prize is all ours."

"We just have to remember none of it is real and were ok." Haitani said as he kept shifting back a forth with his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah guys it's all computer and make up. Nothing to fear at all." Shirai was also shifting a lot as he looked up at the building.

All four jumped as a large metal door opened with a loud thud. A man in a clean black suit came out. He held up a pocket watch before looking at a small black book. "Keitaro, Haitani, Kanako, and Shirai am I right?" The four gasped as he gave a smile. "I am the Reaper, here to help you in your descent into hell. Those brave enough to face the first three floors and the basement where hell awaits you will be greatly rewarded."

"H-how did you know our names?" Haitani questioned as he hide behind Shirai.

"_Hehe... I have a microphone set up out here and we listen for names just for this bit." _  
"I told you I'm the Reaper! Now please come this way." The actor then showed them to a rusty looking elevator that was made of welded pieces of scrap medal. "Don't worry, only a few people have died this soon. Good luck you guys."

Kanako hugged Keitaro tight as the doors closed and the elevator went dark. Haitani and Shirai yelped as it jolted to life. "Alright guys... we... can do this," Haitani said in a low tone. They all jumped when the elevator jolted to a stop.

"Are we at the top?" Keitaro asked as he held Kanako.

A evil laugh sounded as the elevator rumbled before dropping. They all huddled together as they screamed. It felt as if they were dropping from the tallest building in Japan before it came to a slow stop. As the light came back on Kanako felt a hand on her butt. "O-oniisan, is that you?" She followed the arm up to Haitani who was blushing with a heavy smile. Blushing as well, she slapped his hand away before kicking him in the shin. As he yelped in pain the other three got off into the dark room. Haitani limped out before the doors closed, leaving them in pitch black.

"Now what?" Shirai asked ask as he felt around.

"Haitani, is that you again? Get your hands off me!" Kanako screamed as she slapped the hands away.

"No I'm over here."

"Oniisan?"

"I'm over here."

"T-then who's..." Before Kanako could finish Shirai found a switch. Hitting it a row of green and blue lights filled the room. They were in a hallway was filled with mirrors from wall to ceiling. Kanako looked around to see what was touching her earlier. "That wasn't scary as it was creepy..." She said running to Keitaro's side again.

"Here, hold onto my hand so we don't get separated again."

"Hey, that's a great idea. Power in numbers, they say." Shirai said taking Kanako's other hand.

"I don't wanna be in the back though..." Haitani cried taking Shirai's hand. The four headed down the hallway. As they did, the lights turned off behind them. "This isn't so bad guys. Heck that prize is ours for the taking."

"Did you guys hear bells?" Shirai asked as they stopped. Looking behind them there was a little girl with blood dripping from her arms, her pale body was glowing in the darkness as her hair covered her face as she stepped closer.

"See guys nothing to fear." Haitani soon ate his words as the girl swung her hair back to reveal a mouth that took up half her face and a set of yellow demon eyes. "Run for your lives!" He then screamed as he took off ahead of them.

"Get back here you coward!" Kanako screamed at him till a white hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up there was a floating upside-down head that made a hissing sound. Screaming she let go of Shirai before dragging Keitaro with her.

"Don't leave me!" Shirai screamed as he looked at the floating head and the demon girl. "It's all make up and computer... make up and computer!" He noticed the drool coming from the girl's large mouth. "MOMMY!" was the last thing he said before falling through a trap door.

* * *

"Crap that was scary! I thought we were actually falling." Rin said as he stumbled into the dark. "Hey anyone got a light?"

"I have a lighter." Said Su as Motoko kept close to her. Taking out the lighter she flicked it, only to have a strong gust of air blowing it out.

"Well they thought ahead, didn't they?" Rin said dryly.

"Oh Rin, if you wanted to touch me like that, you could ask first," Su said in a giggling tone.

"What? You pervert! Where are you so I can punish you?" Motoko said swinging her fist in the dark.

"Hey it's not me you crazies!" Rin called from in front of them.

"T-Then... who's..." Su tried her lighter again to find tentacles reaching up at her. "Gah!" She dropped the light as she ran for Rin's voice.

"N-no stop them! N-not there! Ha~" Motoko wished she had her sword as the tentacle started reaching for her. They paused as more screaming came from the elevator. The tentacles stopped when the doors opened and Mitsune and Mei came falling out.

"I thought we were going to die..." Mei whimpered as Mitsune helped her up.

"Get over here before the doors close. Those things are naughty!" Su called over to them from Rin.

"What things?" Mitsune asked as she looked over at a blushing Motoko who was hugging herself.

"Hurry! When the lights go out they get grabby."

All the girls hurried over to Su and Rin before the doors closed, leaving them in the dark again. "Great, what now?"

"Umm... l-look~" Mei pointed up at a set of eyes as a upside down head slowly appeared. The whole group screamed as they ran though the darkness.

* * *

"We lost Haitani and Shirai. Where the heck are the stairs to the next level?" Keitaro said holding tight to Kanako's hand.

"It feels like it's been hours. Are we going in circles?"

"I don't know, it's like this hallway never ends. After those ghost, the giant aunt, and evil clown we should be close to the end."

"Hey look!" Kanako pointed to a room that was filled with doors. "Maybe we should try our luck?"

"Worth a shot." The two looked around at the different doors. "OK, we both pick one and open it at the same time." Kanako nodded as she picked a white door with a black skull on it. Keitaro choose a green one with bloody hand prints. "One, two...three!" Kanako's door had a giant hand that shot out and tried to grab her until she kicked it, making it retreat back inside. Keitaro's sent a electrical jolt though his body. Not enough to hurt, but it sent him on his butt.

"Shall we try another two?" Kanako asked helping him up.

"Ya... ouchie..."

"Help Help, get me out!" Haitani screamed from behind a black door with red knobs. Keitaro opened the door as Haitani ran out and slammed the door closed. He then fell to the floor cradling himself.

"The clown was trying to eat me, the clown was trying to eat me!"

"Have you seen Shirai?" Keitaro asked shaking his friend.

"Clown..."

"Maybe we should get out of here, Oniisan. Your friend might be hurt," Kanako said poking Haitani.

"No... I'm OK now. That clown wasn't as bad as the ghost with the ax... those eyes~"

"We're going to keep trying doors till we find a way out," Keitaro told his friend as he helped him up.

"It's not the blue, green, black, white, or yellow I'll tell you that much."

"So that leaves the orange and red ones." Keitaro was about to open the orange door when he heard screaming coming from the other side. The door flew open as Motoko hugged him for dear life.

"It's horrible! A evil creature is after me!" She screamed into Keitaro's chest.

"The clown is back! Save me!" Haitani hid behind Kanako, who in turn grabbed hold of him and flipped him over her back.

"Motoko what is it? What's after you?"

"Turtle!" Keitaro looked up as a mutant; turtle like creature was walking toward the door. Keitaro let go of Motoko as the creature charged at them. Slamming the door, he heard a loud crash followed by some cursing. Keitaro looked back at the now crimson red Motoko.

"Are you OK?"

"You saved me."

Everyone paused as more screaming came from the different doors. Mei came flying out of the White door. Rin and Su burst though the green door before slamming it shut. Mitsune came though the black door and slammed hers shut as well. Spotting Keitaro she ran over and embraced him in a hug.

"Is everybody here?" Kanako asked.

"No Shirai's still is missing." Haitani said getting back up.

"This is no use; we should just give up and get out of here." Su said holding her head.

"We can't just give up now!" Keitaro went over to the red door and opened it to reveal a flight of steps and a sign that said now entering second floor. "We can do this if we stick together. We can get through all the levels and claim that prize in no time."

"Come on Keitaro, this was only the first floor. The other three are going to be way worse," Rin said getting a few to agree.

"So that's it, all of you just give up? Even you Haitani? You're the one who talked me into this. Now you're backing out, even with our friend Shirai missing?" He could see the guilt on Haitani's face. "Alright I'm going by myself then." Keitaro started down the stairs. Hearing footsteps, he looked back to find Mitsune and Kanako behind him.

"I can't let my boyfriend just go all alone, can I?" Mitsune said hugging him.

"I'm not scared at all, like I said I got you, Oniisan."

Now they all looked back up as the rest of the gang joined them.

"OK, I'm in. I can't have my dad thinking I'm some wuss," Rin said as Mei and Su followed saying "We want that prize!"

Motoko kept blushing as she passed Keitaro not saying a word. Haitani walked up and slapped him on the back. "You're right when you said we can't abandon a friend. We find him and claim our prize. Lead the way brother!"

"Alright guys we stay together from here on out. Power in numbers, understand?"


	11. Chapter 11

The second floor looked like a swamp. Trees with moss and vines filled the indoor room as fog filled the air. As the group stepped over leaves and sticks, Su was looking around in amazement.

"I want to make my room like this," she said as Mei took her hand and pulled her along.

"That would be cool as long as you make it less creepy."

Rin chuckled as he ran up to Keitaro's side. "This reminds me of a cartoon back in America. You know which one I'm talking about right?"

"The one with the hippie and talking dog?"

"Yeah, all we need is a big blue and green van with the words 'Mystery Machine' on the side."

"One like that?" Kanako said in a dry tone as she pointed to a van that looked like it had crashed in a swamp bed. Everyone sweat dropped as they noticed the van match the description Rin gave. They saw the van had claw marks and bloody hand prints and blood pools inside and out of it.

"That's... messed up," Mitsune said taking Keitaro hand.

"It's not that scary guys,.." Haitani started as he looked inside the van.

"The clown is back..." Kanako had a mischievous grin as Haitani jumped inside the van and closed the doors.

"Haitani, hurry up and get out of there! We need to keep moving if we want to get to the fourth floor."

Haitani slowly came out of the van, scowling as he rejoined the group. "So not funny!"

"Yes it was..." Kanako replied back as Haitani moved to the back of the group. Motoko started to chuckle at the young man.

"Hey isn't that a turtle?" This time Haitani laughed as Motoko went running for Keitaro.

"Keep it away! Evil creature!" she screamed, making Keitaro sweat drop as she hugged him.

"Let's keep going," Mei said as she took Kanako and Su's hands. The group kept moving forward till they heard another set of footsteps around them. Stopping they could hear shuffling steps and moans. They circled up, putting their backs to each other.

"Keep your eyes open!" Rin told the group.

"They're surrounding us!" Motoko said as her and Kanako took fighting stances. Su looked around and spotted a cabin.

"There, I think we need to go in that building!" The gang looked to where she was pointing.

"There's an opening guys. Think we should take it?" Mitsune asked the group.

"It could be a trap, but it's all we got. Run for it!" Keitaro said as they all ran for the cabin. He stopped at the door as he took count of everyone before running in himself and locking the door. "Anyone see a way out of here?"

Kanako and Mei looked around the kitchen area. They both jumped as a hand burst though the wooden shutters. "Nothing here, But they're trying to get in," Mei called back.

Mitsune looked in one of the bedrooms. "There's a window but they're trying to get in here too."

"No way out here," Rin called with Su following him out of the bathroom.

Motoko looked over the living room. As Keitaro ran past her, she heard a hollow sound under the floorboards. Stomping on the same spot, she found a handle. "Everyone, over here!" Opening the trap door, she found one of the steps was made of an exit sign. The gang quickly made their way down into the basement of the cabin before Motoko followed behind and locked the door with three deadbolts.

"How did they fit all of this?" Haitani asked out loud looking around the dark for a light.

"Let's worry about getting out of here," Mitsune answered as she took hold of a string hanging from the ceiling. Pulling it, a dim bulb came on to light up the dirt floor and wooden wall room. Everyone gasped at the sight of Shirai, who was tied down to some stakes over a hexagram. Haitani ran over to his side as he untied their friend. Shirai slowly woke while wiping some drool off his face.

"Hey... what... I'm I..."

"How did you wind up here?" Keitaro asked as the rest of the gang circled around.

"All I remember was _being left behind _..." He paused as he glared at the guilty three. "Next thing I know I'm falling down this long shaft and getting attacked by zombies and almost eaten by a swamp monster."

"Did you see a way to the next floor from here?" Mei asked as he was being helped up.

"My best guess made from all the horror movies I've ever seen...that book shelf sitting over there."

Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at the large wooden shelf that was full of books. "That's so lame..." Rin said as Keitaro and Haitani pushed the shelf aside. Everyone looked down the dark hallway as a fog rolled out of it.

"We only have two more floors to go, guys, so let's get a move on. I want to get out of here and to some ice cream," Mitsune said as she took the lead.

* * *

Naru sighed as she stood on the roof of the fun house. A few kids ran past her as they went down the slide leading back down to the park. Giving up on her hunt for Keitaro, she went down the slide herself. Walking down the trail leading to the rides, she found Ichigo and Haruka looking over a poster.

"Think we should give it a try? The kids are still running around and we still got a load of time to kill." Ichigo asked.

"Let's get those stuffed animals back to the van first. I'm not pushing those damn things around anymore." The two adults were about to leave when they spotted Naru. "Where's your sister at?"

"She's with Mitsune last I knew. Have you seen Keitaro around by any chance?"

The two adults looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow. "No, my guess is he with Kanako though. Why what do you need him for?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms. "If you're looking to finish whatever business you had with him this morning then I'll take you back to the Hotel, and believe me your going to _hate _it. I'll make sure you work off your debt the rest of tonight and tomorrow."

"No it's nothing like that!" Naru exclaimed after gulping. "I think Mei joined him and his sister, that's all."

The adults seem to relax a bit. "They weren't at the fun house?" Haruka asked the young girl.

"No, I just came from there."

"You think they would have tried the other house?"

Ichigo thought Haruka's question over a bit. "They could have. That prize could have drawn anyone in."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Try the haunted house. They're giving a prize to whoever gets though the whole thing." Ichigo then took hold of the shopping cart as Haruka followed him. "Remember, don't cause any trouble or I'll make you hate life."

"Same goes for me," Haruka added.

Naru looked at the poster of the haunted house as she checked her yen again. "Damn it... They better be there!"

* * *

The third floor was made to look like a old Japanese styled house. As the gang went down dimly lit halls, they could see shadows moving behind the paper walls.

"This is the third floor? Not so bad...I guess," Shirai said only to be slapped on the back of the head.

"Fool! Their waiting for our guard to lower," Motoko informed the young man.

"She's right, look how long they've been watching us," Kanako held Mei's hand as Su kept looking behind them.

"Didn't we pass this room before?" Haitani asked, pointing to a room with a mangled, bloody looking body in it.

"H-how did we do that?" Rin started walking back the way they came before Motoko grabbed him.

"Don't! They want us to panic."

"We stay together no matter what," Keitaro said as Mitsune took out a pen and paper.

"Think back guys. We took a left when we first came down,right?"

"After that we found ourselves in the cannibal kitchen, where we went straight." Rin added.

"Then there was the evil samurai that Motoko sent flying though the wall at the right," Su said as she watched a shadow crawl though the hallway behind them.

"Next Kanako punched out the gabby-handed pervert that cupped her chest before going straight again," Shirai chuckled as Kanako hugged her chest.

"Perverted bastard! What kind of scare was that supposed to be?"

After Mitsune finished, she held up the sketch. "We did go in a somewhat straight line. So How did we circle around like that?"

"What rooms did we go though?" Keitaro questioned.

"The kitchen, bedroom, a hallway, and the tea room," Su answered.

"What if one of the rooms was a turntable? Like in a fun house." Rin then pointed out.

"It would make sense seeing as it's made by the same people." Haitani said looking behind the gang. "Is it just me or did the hallway get longer?" The group looked back as the lights started to go out down the newly stretched hall. When it got to the end however a figure was standing at the end. It held up a head as it slowly made a cutting motion cross its throat. The last light flickered off as the figure's footsteps echoed through the halls.

"Let's getting moving!" screamed Mitsune as the gang took off down the hall. "Think people, we need to get it right this time around or we're done for."

"If it's a turntable then we should go left or one of the rights." Shirai said looking back to make sure Kanako and Su were still behind him.

"Which one?"

"Um... Second! Let's try the second one," Keitaro screamed.

"We can't afford to get this wrong, you know. This is all or nothing!"

"In the words of my dad, roll the dice!" Rin said as they made the first right. Not even stopping as the ghoul jumped from the wall, they made a left.

"Look, an elevator! Good call, Keitaro." Mitsune smiled at her boyfriend as they slowed down.

"Let's go for it guys - fourth floor, here we come!" Su laughed as they started to fill the elevator. When the last person entered, Keitaro pressed the button. They waited only to have nothing happen.

"So you made it this far..." A voice called from the darkness.

"Yeah let us at that basement floor!" Mei exclaimed as she pushed the button again.

"Slow it down, little missy." The man from the entrance then stepped out into the light. "This next floor is your final test. There is one has a few catches to it."

"And what are those?" Mitsune asked in a irritated tone.

"First catch is you all have enter alone." The man could already tell they weren't happy with his rule. "Second is you can't wait for each other. Once you're down there, the next person can't enter till you pass the halfway mark. You show the slightest sign that you're stopping to wait, you're going to be escorted out and disqualified. At anytime you want to quit, just yell out that you want out. With the rules given to you I bid you all farewell and good luck." He then slipped away, back into the darkness.

The group exited the elevator as they looked at one another. Mitsune could see Kanako wanted to cry as did Mei. She could even see Motoko was upset at the idea of being alone through the last floor. Su started to whimper as she kept to Motoko's side. Rin took hold of Mei's hand as she kept shaking.

"I-I can do this Oniisan. Don't worry about me. I-I'm not..." Kanako couldn't hold it back any longer as she hugged Keitaro.

"I'm not going to be angry if you don't want to do this." He could feel her shaking in his arms. "Think of the fun we had on the roller coaster today." He could feel her calming down. "Keep thinking about that and everything else we did this week. I'm going to go first so when you get though we can go right back to having fun." Kanako slowly let go of Keitaro as he backed into the elevator.

"Keitaro wait!" Mitsune called as she ran up and hugged him. "You're a good brother. I'll be doing the same for Mei so go right ahead and give Kanako the time of her life."

"We'll meet with the rest of you at the food stands. We'll finish the day together, and I mean all of us."

"I love you babe."

With a kiss Mitsune backed out of the elevator. With a gulp he pressed the button, making the door close as the elevator made its descent. Mitsune turned back to the rest of the gang as they all seemed distressed. Kanako was still crying as she waited by the doors for her turn. Mitsune went right over to Mei who was fighting back tears herself as Rin held her hand. "Hey suga, when we get through this, how about we go win a few more big animals before getting some sweets." Mei only nodded as a buzzer went off and the elevator started back up. Kanako slowly entered it as she pressed the button.

"I-I saw a Neko Midnight doll like Kanako's at one of the booths."

"Darling, that doll is as good as yours."

Shirai and Haitani looked over at Rin as he kept shaking. Haitani put his hand over his shoulder to help the boy calm down. Mitsune went over to him next. "Your dad would be so proud of you right now. You're such a brave boy, you know that?" She chuckled as he grinned.

"We'll go before you buddy. After we get out we can hit up a few vendors for some fireworks," Shirai offered to the young boy. "That goes for you two as well. What do you say, girls?"he then offered to Su and Motoko.

"Fireworks sound fun... right Motoko?" The young samurai only nodded as the buzzer went off again. Mitsune went inside the elevator as she hit the button. "I'll wait for you, Mei."

* * *

After checking her watch, Naru huffed as she waited alone at the entrance of the haunted house. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a large metal door swung opened. "Good evening young miss to hell on earth. Are you alone tonight my dear?" The black suited man asked with a bow.

"Drop the act buddy! I want to know if a dorky looking guy with a little gothic looking girl came though here."

"Hm? Friends of yours that passed away recently, I presume?"

"I said drop the act! Did they come here or not?"

The man in the suit opened his small notebook as he flipped though a few pages. "Let's see here... ah yes, Keitaro and Kanako Urashima, ages sixteen and thirteen."

"When did they come out?"

"Out? Sorry but they're still playing our little game. But why are you worried about those two? Your sister is in there as well."

"W-wait, what did you say?"

Again he flipped though his book. "Mei Narusegawa, age thirte-"

"How could you let her go in alone?" Naru growled as she grabbed the man by his collar. He only sighed as he looked at his book again. "She entered with a Mitsune Konno. Now, are you here to enter or waste my time?"

Letting go of the man, she took out the yen, shoved them in his hands before trying to enter the elevator, only to have it slam shut.

"Sorry but the elevator is closed." Naru watched as a small door clicked open as a small light flickered on. "You're going to have to take the stairs." Naru glared at him as she stomped her way through the door as it slammed shut. "She just earned herself the 'special' treatment..."

* * *

Mitsune found herself in a hospital like floor. The lights were flickering on and off as she started down the light blue and white halls. She came to a sign at the end with a arrow pointing left that read 'Psychiatric Floor' the right 'Emergency Room'. A sign underneath in blood said 'choose your fate'.

"Which sounds better... Crazy or dying people?" Looking at both doors she decided to go with psychiatric ward. With a deep sigh, she pushed the buzzer and the door clicked open. After she entered, the door slammed and locked shut. Again she gave a deep sigh as she kept pressing on.

The further she went the stranger the halls seemed. The colors went from the blue and white to a sickening yellow and brown. There was blood and other bodily-looking waste smeared on the walls and doors. Beds were turned over and some looked like they've been set on fire. She noticed how one looked like the person was scrapped in the bed when it was set on fire. She gagged at the sight as she ran past it, only to jump as a man banged on a door with a large glass window.

"Hey let me out! Hehe... come on, unlock the door." She tried to ignore him as she went past only to have him bang on the door harder as he kicked at the glass. "OPEN THE DOOR!" he then screamed as she started to run. "You wanna ignore me?" The door blew open as he charged out of the room. She could see he had a bloody scalpel in his hand. "Come here!" Mitsune started sprinting as he chased after her. Another patient came sprinting around the corner, making her go down the opposite hall. She stopped when she noticed they weren't chancing her anymore.

Looking around, she found herself turned around at a four-way. "Great! Now what?" Looking for a sign, she found one that read 'Operating Theater'. Walking down the hall, she kept looking into patient rooms to see a woman banging her head on the wall a man eating bloody remains of _something_, and a man writing scribbles on the walls. Coming to some double doors, she slowly opened the door as it looked like the doctor was already working on a patient. The room itself was in a large circle with thick glass that looked down over the operating room. The door marked exit was on the other side of the room with stairs that came level with the operating room that open with the glass separating the two. She slowly started around the room when she noticed it wasn't the patient but the doctor lying on the table. The deranged patient grabbed a large saw off the table, revved it up, and slammed it into the doctor who screamed as blood splattered everywhere.

Mitsune ran for the exit as the psycho charged at the glass. Running the blade across the glass, he made sparks shoot out as he laughed. When she came to the end of the hall she found an elevator. "Thank god this is over..." She pressed the button as she rested on the railing. Her eyes shot open when she noticed it was going down, not up.

The doors open as she found herself in a prison. She could see the exit on the second floor as each cell had a inmate in it. As she left the elevator they started to whistle and howl at her. Looking at the sign above the exit it read 'Death Row'.

"Hey baby, got a boyfriend?"

"Take it off sugar, come on!"

"You look yummy...let me taste you!"

At this point she was running up the steps. She could hear screaming as she looked back to see a guard being grabbed by a inmate before being choked. Her eyes widened as the inmate went for the keys. Running up the last flight she found another set of stairs at the exit. Almost out of breath she made it up to the top as she was buzzed though a large steel door. Inside the room she found herself in another theater. A intercom buzzed alive making her jump.

"Take a seat, please."

Mitsune gulped as she did so. She was about to run when seven more people came into the room and took a seat. Everyone watched as the lights kicked on behind a window as a inmate was escorted over to a electric chair by two guards. It all seemed real as a wet sponge was put on the top of his head and the priest read his last rights. She could hear the women in front of her saying how he was getting what he deserved. It was all set as the guard took his place at the switch. They waited as the warden gave the thumbs up.

As the switch was pulled Mitsune was horrified as the inmate was electrocuted. After his death the lights went out. She sat still till the lights came back on and no one was in the room, not even the inmate. She was shaking as she stood up and headed for the flashing exit sign.

Finding another elevator, praying for the end, she hit the button as she felt herself going up this time. When the doors open she was in a long hallway that looked like she was inside someone's intestines with lights at the end. Not wanting to waste any time she sprinted down the hall as she could hear sounds from the board walk. She felt even safer as she felt the wind from the outside. Finally coming to the end, she stopped to catch her breath before following the sign that lead her down the hill and back to the entrance.

"Mitsune, hey over here!" She felt her heart jump from her chest as Keitaro stood up from a bench where Kanako was also waiting. Running to him, she buried herself in his chest. "It was horrible! That last part... I thought he was actually being killed." After a few minutes of her crying she let go as Kanako hugged her too. "How you hold up, honey? Did you make it all the way through?"

"It was horrible like you said, but I made it all the way though. The part when the guy was put in the guillotine was gross."

"Guillotine? I saw a man get the electric chair."

"I watched a man get the firing squad. I think everyone gets a different set up because I started in a subway station, before winding up in a high school, and ended in the Zombified Wild West."

"Wait, so all of us get the prize?" Mitsune asked looking around for her grand prize.

"I'm guessing they're waiting to see how many of us make it out before handing out the prize," Kanako answered as Mei came down from the hill. Running to Mitsune she hugged her as Kanako joined them.

"I did it, I got though the basement!"

Following her was Shirai. "I made it! Holy crap, I'm never doing that again! I am NOT built to run like that."

Waiting the watched as Motoko came down. Next was Su who went to Mei, Kanako for a hug. Rin came sprinting from the hill as he went to Mei to see if she was alright. Haitani was the last one down as he walked down from the hill.

"So where the heck are our prizes?" Mei asked just as the man in the suit came out holding a camera."

"I never thought I would have a whole group pass though our house like that. I was sure I'd get at least four of you to run away with your tails between your legs." He waved over to a man wearing a white mask as he took the camera. "Because I never had such a large group like we're doing something different. Everyone, group picture." The suited man took a spot next to the entrance as he held up a sign that read 'Survivors'. Keitaro and Mitsune stood in the back with Kanako and Mei between them in the front. Shirai and Haitani stood beside Keitaro as Rin, Su, and Motoko took to the front beside Kanako and Mei. "Say spooky!"

"Spooky!" The group cheered as the flash went off.

"And now what you all went through hell to get, your prizes!" The suited man waved three more men in white masks over as they carried three boxes each. Everyone picked a box as the men ran back inside the house. Looking at each other they slowly opened their boxes.

Mitsune pulled out two free passes to both the fun house and the haunted house. Next was a yellow folder. Opening it she laughed at the pictures of her and the rest of the gang going though the house. She pulled a videotape that was labeled **'**Your Near Death Experience'. Finally, she took out ten thousand yen, a free movie pass, and a free boat rental.

"That's not all! Well, we didn't have a bunch of these made so... I hope you guys don't mind sharing." He then pulled out a trophy with an evil smiling pumpkin on the top.

"Woohoo ten thousand yen!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up and down with his money.

"Free movie passes; we can all come back and see a movie." Mei and Su laughed.

"We can still go to the fun house tonight, Oniisan." Kanako said, pulling on Keitaro's sleeve.

"Let's go, I need it after that. You coming along guys?" He asked his two friends.

"No more clowns..." Haitani shivered as Shirai patted his back.

"We're going to sit this one out. Hey, what's with the free boat rental?"

The Suited man looked back as he let two more people in the haunted house. "It's a great way to see the fireworks tonight. I threw them in thinking you guys knew that."

"Oniisan, can we see the fireworks tonight?"

"I promise we'll go see the fireworks before we leave." Keitaro patted Kanako's head as he chuckled.

"Hey Mitsune, remember the Neko Midnight doll I was talking about?" Mei asked Mitsune.

"How can I forget? Let's get going if we want to win it before the fireworks."

"Yeah! Let me get my panda."

Haitani and Shirai looked over at Motoko and Su before Rin jumped on Haitani's back. "You promised me fireworks!"

"That we did. Coming girls?" Haitani asked as he gave Rin a piggyback ride.

"Fireworks yeah!" Su cheered as she jumped on Shirai's back.

Motoko started to curse under her breath. "More men hanging around is all we need. Whatever, they're buying, so..."

Again the group split up as they left to enjoy the rest of the night. No one noticed Naru being carried out by two white masked men from a hidden door next to the trash bins. Carrying her over to the benches, they set her down as the park security came to get her. "Zombies, Giant ants, and C-clowns."


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone met at the van to drop off the rest of their belongings. Haitani and Shirai had bags of fireworks they set in the back. After this they all went to an open air restaurant next to the ocean. Checking the menu they all decided to share a large sea food platter. The platter had shrimp, grilled squid, salmon, crab, clams, and different types of sushi.

"We'll have to visit you guys at your hotel. Heck, maybe we can even get a job at your cafe." Shirai said as the food came.

"You can ask my Grandma when you see her. We have been a little short-handed lately." Keitaro informed his friend as he took some crab.

"We still have a play to do this weekend." Motoko added after taking a bite of squid. "Did we ever agree on which one to put on?"

"I think that's what Granny Hina is going to want to talk about tomorrow." Su answered.

"Well let's get an idea going. How about a noir, cop drama." Rin suggested.

"It's for kids so we can't have violence so noir is out..." Mitsune said with a sigh.

"This is going to be difficult..." Keitaro mumbled.

"I'll be right back guys." Mitsune said getting up from the table.

"You might want to hurry before the food's gone." Mei said as she watched Su shovel food in her mouth. "We might need to order another platter..."

Mitsune laughed as she left the restaurant to find a restroom. Heading to a small building she noticed Naru walking out of the security office. "There you are, we've been looking for you."

"Really? Well I've been looking for that boyfriend of yours. I still can't believe he left you alone like that."

Mitsune sighed as they entered the restroom. "I told you it didn't bother me. He was spending time with his sister."

"Isn't it a little weird how close those two are?"

Mitsune entered a stall as she answered. "Not really. After Kanako was adopted, Keitaro spent all his time with her to make her feel welcome in the family."

"Kanako's adopted? What happened to her real family?"

Mitsune kept silent behind the stall door. "I don't know, even Keitaro doesn't know. But their relationship isn't anything strange at all." Naru waited as Mitsune finished and came out. Washing her hands the two then left the restroom. "So what about you and Mei? You were quick to leave her all alone."

"What about it? Mei's fine..."

"She was upset Naru! She wanted nothing more than to spend time with her sister and you left her for your stupid hunt for Keitaro." Naru kept silent as she followed Mitsune back to the restaurant. "We're getting ready to go on the boats to watch the fireworks. Last chance to make things right tonight."

Mitsune waved to the rest of the table as she went back to join them. Naru slowly went up to Mei and cleared her throat. Mei didn't even turn around and kept talking to Kanako.

"Hey Mei, I was thinking we could see the fireworks together." Mei still didn't acknowledge her as she took a bite of shrimp. "Can't you hear me? I asked you to see the fireworks with me."

"Hey Rin wasn't that zombie part of the house creepy? It reminded me of an old American movie."

"Um... yeah sure." The young boy seemed confused as Mei kept smiling. Everyone watched as Naru started to lose her temper.

"Mei..." Mitsune said pointing to Naru as the little girl sighed.

"Oh hey Naru, what's up?"

Naru growled a bit before calming herself down. "You wanna watch the fireworks before we leave?"

"You sure there's nothing else you wanna ditch me for?" Mei's tone was dry as she watched her sister face fall.

"I-I promise it'll be the two of us. No more running off from me."

"You really promise?"

"Cross my hea-" Mei grabbed Naru's hand as she pulled her out of the restaurant. "Good, cause I have a free rental for the boats and you're rowing."

Mitsune chuckled as she watched the two. Kanako pulled on Keitaro's arm as she whispered to him "Thank you for everything today. I'm going to watch the fireworks with Su and Motoko."

At first Keitaro didn't understand what she was getting at until she nodded her head at Mitsune. "Oh... Mitsune,you want to finish the night t-" This time Mitsune was the one dragging Keitaro out off.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Motoko, Su, Rin, and the other two men were left at the table. Shirai watched as Su kept eating. "The fireworks start in an hour. By the time..." He stopped as Su gulped down her drink and slammed the glass down as she jumped from her seat.

"Too the boats!"

* * *

The line for the rental boats was short. Naru and Mei already started rowing out to sea. Motoko, Su, and Kanako shared one as they followed right behind. The last three single guys Haitani, Shirai, and Rin were shoving off just as Keitaro and Mitsune finished paying.

Keitaro helped Mitsune into the boat before taking a seat at the oars. All four boats stopped as they came to a fifth boat. Haruka and Ichigo waved at the others as they all set themselves up to watch. Mitsune scooted over as she laid herself in Keitaro's embrace.

"This has been a fun week, hasn't it?" she asked as his arms went around her.

"Sure has, next weekend we have to put on a play though."

"Yeah... working on our last weekend here. It kinda sucks!"

"I'm sure we can make it fun."

A few minutes of silent's passed before Mitsune spoke up again. "We're going to be seniors next year. You're going to college?"

"I've been thinking about it."

"You still trying for Tokyo University? Your... promise girl and all..." He noticed how her tone changed at the end.

"A-actually, I was planning on going to a art school in Osaka." Mitsune shot up from his arms.

"You're going to a College in my home town?" She chuckled as he kept the boat from rocking. "I could talk to my parents and see if they could hook you up with a place to stay. I still have a lot of family over there."

Keitaro started to laugh. "I thought you were going to be a little upset."

"Over what?"

"It's just that… I'll be gone most of the time if I get in."

Mitsune started to rub the back of her head as she looked over at where the fireworks were supposed to be. "If I get into the school I want, then I'm only going to be able to come home weekends."

Again it grew quiet. "We'd only be able to see each other two days out of the week."

"It can still work out. I mean the class schedules can change by the time we get in."

Keitaro sighed as he leaned back in the boat. "You know what? Let's make a promise to each other."

"Oh? You're making me your new promise girl?"

"Even though we have some hard times ahead we'll get though this together." Mitsune went back into his arms as they kissed.

"Ooo~ it's getting heated in that boat!" Su joked as a few of the group giggled.

"It's a promise suga, no matter what,we'll do it together."

Again the two kissed as the first fireworks were set off. The group sat in silence as they watched the show.

* * *

Last weekend before going home

Mei looked out at Keitaro and Motoko as Kanako and Su were putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup. "We're on after them. Wow, they're quite popular."

Keitaro and Motoko both had on samurai outfits as they mimicked Kamui Gakupo Dancing Samurai.

"Motoko liked the idea after she watched the video. It was surprising how fast she got the dance down," Su answered.

"Haitani, Shirai, and Rin did a good job with singing Triple Baka as an opening." Kanako said, making sure her hair was finished. Hina came backstage laughing.

"Oh,the three of you look so cute!"

Mei had on Su's sleeveless hoody with a pink and green skirt along with mismatched slippers and stockings. Su had on her school uniform with white stockings and Kanako had a black top, black and white skirt matching stripped stockings and black slippers. "Let's hope we can stack up to the rest." Mei said as Keitaro and Motoko finished their act.

"OK girls, get ready!" Su called as the three waited to be introduced by Mr. Urashima.

"Please welcome to the stage, Chibi Girls performing Caramelldansen."

As the music started the three ran to center stage. Swaying to the beat at first they went with the dance as it picked up. The crowd went wild for the three girls.

Keitaro was met backstage by Mitsune as she she hugged him. " Great performance out there, stud. You break the news to your parents yet?"

"They can't wait for me to try Osaka's art school. What about you?"

"I'm looking into a few different schools actually. I'll wait till I'm sure which one I'm more interested in though."

"Listen to that crowd! They love them out there."

Mitsune laughed as she started to walk away. "I'll see you at the after party. I have to get the stage ready to close.

* * *

The after party was short. Haitani and Shirai lit off the fireworks they had from the boardwalk and the adults finished off the alcohol. The bus was loaded and ready to leave as everyone took a last look out at the ocean.

"We'll have to do this again next year." Keitaro said taking a drink from a beer his dad let him open.

"Yep, we know where to come. Right, Haitani?" Shirai asked and got a nod of agreement.

"Kanako dear, how would you like to stay here next year?" Mrs. Urashima asked as her daughter looked up her.

"You mean it?"

"You're going to have to live with your grandmother but you can stay in Japan if you want." Nobody noticed Naru's face fall at this.

"Thank you!" Kanako said running over to hug her.

"That means we can hang out more during the school year." Mei happily added. Su would have added to the cheers but was fast asleep with her head in Motoko's lap. Rin was the same way in Haruka's lap.

"So you really don't mind looking after my son when I'm at work?" Ichigo asked her, finishing his beer.

"Drop him off anytime. I don't mind him at all." She noticed how he started looking down at his feet. "I can read you like a book. Yes, feel free to stop by yourself for tea after your shifts." The two sat in silence as they opened themselves a fresh beer each.

"I got a feeling this coming year will bring some major changes." Keitaro said as everyone looked his way.

"Maybe some..." Was all Mitsune said as she rested in his arms.

* * *

Graduating year of High School

"Hurry up everyone, the college couple is almost here!" Mei rushed to get the drinks ready as everyone was getting the Inn ready for a surprise party.

"Oh my son is starting college. It's is so..." Mrs. Urashima was at a loss of words as she sat on the couch.

"Don't worry, you'll still have him coming home to eat and do laundry." Her husband assured as he took a seat next to her.

"He'll be all the way in Osaka! Seven hours away. You know our son. What if he gets hurt or something?"

"He immortal!" Haitani said as him and Shirai entered the inn. "I doubt he's going to get hurt, Yakumo. He can get hit by a truck and walk away." Haitani then walked over to a table full of different food as he took a bite from one of the plates. "Mmh... you guys went all out." Shirai chuckled as he watched Haitani get a smack to the back of his head.

"Wait till they get here! Also when are you two going to college?"

"Ouch! My mom needs me to work a bit longer for her but I did get accepted into my first choice."

"I did too, Mrs. Urashima, though my parents needed me as well." Shirai said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kanako came down the stairs in a purple tank-top and blue jeans. "Didn't my brother come with you guys?"

"He went right to the park to meet Kitsune like you predicted." Haitani answered as Shirai helped Mei.

"I knew it! That brought us some time, everyone. Hey Mei, could you help me upstairs with a few things?"

"Sure, be right up. Su, could you finish this for me? We just need the drinks out here."

"Got it!" Su called as she and Motoko finished cleaning the room. Naru barely dodged Mei as she passed her coming up the stairs.

"Jezz, we all came rushing home to set this up and those two are taking forever." She exclaimed before walking to the kitchen.

"They're college bound. Maybe she's helping Urashima pack what's left before he leaves tomorrow." Su raised an eye brow as Motoko seemed to let herself get lost in her own thoughts. She then decided to tease the young samurai a bit.

"Are you sad to see your crush leave?" Su had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing as Motoko jumped a bit. "I've been watching you. Every time Keitaro comes around you start blushing and hiding from us. If he wasn't seeing Mitsune, you would be dropping that sword and putting the moves on him, wouldn't you?"

"I would do no such thing! I don't have those types of feelings for that man!" Su giggled as she started to walk away only to bump into Rin. Blushing Su quickly turned away. This time it was Motoko's turn to fire back. "Every time you're around that boy I see you blush. If anything I bet you would drop those inventions of yours just to put the moves on him."

"S-shut up!"

"Did I miss something?" Rin asked as Mei was coming back down. She stopped when she saw Rin and blushed. Coming down, she took hold of his hand just as Su took the other.

"Hey, can you come wi-" both girls paused as they noticed the other pulling at his arm at the same time.

"Rin, come help me!" Mei growled as she pulled.

"No, come help me!" Su yelled as she too pulled at Rin.

"Somebody help me!"

"Let him go girls! He's going to need both arms for basketball." Haruka said as Rin sighed in relief.

"Thanks..." Rin's father was right behind her in uniform as he laughed at his son.

"The love birds should be here soon people." Hina called as she walked in from the back.

"Someone's coming up!" Kanako called down from the second floor.

"Everyone get ready!" Mei said as they all gathered around the front door. They waited as the door slowly opened. As the person stepped in she was surprised by everyone screaming surprise. The young girl with dark blue hair blushed as everyone looked at her.

"I forgot we had the new tenant coming today." Hina said as she went to the young girls side.

"Y-you mean this wasn't for me?" She asked making everyone sweat drop. The silent pause let them hear the back door as they turn to see Keitaro with Mitsune on his arm.

"Hey guys! Looks like we're in time for the new tenant's party, huh?" Keitaro asked causing a few to frown.

"Hey we got two reasons to party guys!" Su yelled, making everyone cheer in agreement as the young blue-haired girl was shown to the couch.

"What's your name?" Mei asked her.

"Maehara Shinobu." She said in a whisper. "May I ask what the party was supposed to be about?"

"My nephew and his girlfriend are going off to college." Haruka answered as she pointed to the two. The two waved at her.

"Nice to meet you." Shinobu then took a seat as did everyone else.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? Busy playing kissy face?" Su asked making the couple blush.

"We were actually looking into apartments and we found one close to both our colleges."

"Hang on, you're telling us the two of you are going to be living with each other?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle. Mitsune just giggled as she pulled Keitaro to her.

"Seeing as we both didn't like the idea of being apart I looked into a writing school in Osaka. As you can see it all works out."

Mrs. Urashima felt her head spin as her husband just chuckled. "Growing up and leaving the nest. So both of you have jobs lined up as well?" She asked.

"My parents asked a friend to let me work at her shop. Though it surprised them I was even looking for a job... let alone the fact I'm going to college." Mitsune finished in a hurt tone.

"I start my job the day after school starts, so it works out." He then looked back over to Shinobu. "Enough about us, let's welcome granny's new tenant guys!"

Everyone cheered as they turn to the now blushing girl. "T-thank you, everyone for the welcome."

* * *

Two years later

Haruka checked herself in the mirror. Her simple white dress fit her so that every curve of her body showed. She gave a light sigh as Shinobu handed her the veil. "You look beautiful Haruka." She commented before helping Kanako zip up her light pink maid of honor gown with purple lace.

"Thank you..."

"This is the first time I've seen you this nervous."

"It wouldn't be so bad if my old college crush wasn't out there."

"Don't think about him. This is your day and I'm sure he's only here to support you." Kanako said, putting on her slippers. "Plus Ichigo's friends are keeping an eye on him if he isn't."

Haruka only cracked a smile as she picked up her bouquet. "He wouldn't be dumb enough to spoil a cop's wedding. Besides, he had his chance." She and Kanako smiled at each other before giving each other a hug. "How's Mei? I know she was a little upset when Rin confessed to Su last year."

"She's fine now. She, um... found someone else." Kanako answered with a blush. Haruka raised a brow at this.

"Who might that be?" Just as she asked Mei came in the dressing room in her light blue dress.

"Su's getting things ready. Wow, being married by a princess. I hope my wedding can be as special." She then looked over to Kanako. Making her cheeks glow a hot pink before she gave the young Urashima a peek on the cheek. "We're almost ready. Your brother will get you when it's about to start."

Kanako held her cheek as Mei left. Looking over Haruka was also a hot pink as Shinobu looked away to hide hers. "I should take my place. See you out there."

The two watched her rush out the dressing room as Haruka started to laugh. "I really didn't see that coming."

"I was wondering what those noises were when Mei moved into the Inn." Shinobu said making both of them blush. "I should get out there, too. Good luck Haruka!" Shinobu said as she opened the door just as Ryu was about to knock. Dressed in his old police service uniform, he closed the door behind him as he gave his sister a smile.

"You look beautiful."

"So I hear... thank you for giving me away."

"It's an honor, little sis..." He was trying to hold back tears himself as Haruka quickly grabbed a few tissues. Hugging her he gave a small sigh. "Dad's watching from up there, you know that?"

"I know... thank you Oniisan..." This time he started to cry a bit.

"You haven't called me that in years. I'm starting to think you wanted me to cry."

"Kind of... ya." She said, giving him a playful push.

"It's time, let's get out there."

Outside Ichigo looked out to the sea, his dress uniform suddenly felling tighter. Su smiled at him as she wore a white gown that draped over her body. Her long blond hair was down so the wind moved it about. Keitaro wore a simple black suit as he stood next to Ichigo as the best man. Mitsune watched from the front row next to Keitaro's mother as Kanako took her place. Motoko and Naru watched from the second row behind her as Shinobu and Mei joined them. Rin waited with the rings on a pillow as he looked over his dark blue suit. Haitani and Shirai stood waiting with cameras to record the event from the side.

The whole set up was on the roof of the beach hotel they stayed at during the summer cafe. The music sounded as everyone watched Haruka being escorted by Ryu down the aisle. She looked into the crowd as Seta, her old crush was sweating heavily as four dressed police officers were surrounding him. She wanted to laugh as one had his service pistol sitting in his lap. When she came to the altar Su cleared her throat before starting the ceremony.

* * *

The reception was held in the lobby of the Hotel. Seta was about to leave when Naru stopped him. When the dance floor opened, the bride and groom danced their first as husband and wife. Shortly after couples were filling the dance floor. Kanako and Mei got a few people whispering when they danced together. Naru's face went a chalk white at the sight before passing out, at which point Seta helped her to the restroom. Haruka stepped out for a cigarette when she found Mitsune sitting alone, looking out at the ocean. "Hey there, long time no see." Haruka called as the young fox looked back and smiled.

"Congratulations on your big day." Mitsune said as the two hugged.

"Have you been keeping my nephew out of trouble?"

"I do my best but it follows him around no matter where he goes." Mitsune answered as they laughed. Haruka offered her a cigarette only to have it turned down. "From what I heard you two have been getting along just fine out there," Haruka stated as she lit her cancer stick.

"My job and classes are going smoothly. Working in a bar gives you a lot of inspiration when you watch people. Keitaro's doing great too. His teacher wants him to try a internship with a graphic design company."

"Is he going to take it?"

"He's going to. When he does we're thinking of..." Mitsune trailed off as she rubbed her ring finger a bit. Haruka got the idea as she smiled at the fox.

"The night I got that call about you passing out on a boy, I have to admit to thinking the worst. Came to find out you help my nephew from getting hurt or arrested walking around downtown Tokyo drunk. Playing match maker was my brother's idea but I have to admit I'm happy to see... well, him so happy." The two were silent as Haruka took a drag. "It's been a long time sense I felt this happy."

Mitsune looked up at the few stars that were out. "I would never want anything else in this world than to be by Keitaro's side. Forever and a day..."

* * *

Seven years later

Naru yawned as she climbed out of her car. Her five year old son was fast asleep in the backseat before her teenage stepdaughter Sarah woke him. She made her way up the steps of the white house by the ocean. Ringing the doorbell she could hear two young boys scream as her friend called that she was on her way. Mitsune opened the door with a tired smile as she welcomed her friend. "Hikaru, Ayumu go play with Sarah and Jun!" she called behind her before stepping aside as two hyper twin boys came running out side.

Hikaru had his mothers gray hair with gold colored eyes. He wore a toy cowboy belt and sword on his back with a white ten gallon hat. Ayumu took after his father with his black hair and brown eyes. He carried a camera that was on a string around his neck. The two boys tackled Sarah who laughed as she pushed them off.

"Say cheese!" Ayumu yelled as he took a picture of both Sarah and Jun.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jun asked Hikaru, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm what you get when East meets West. The Samurai Cowboy! I can cut a bullet in two and shoot the wings off a fly!"

"That's stupid!" Jun yelled as Hikaru pulled the plastic sword out.

"You wanna go? I'll cut you down to size!" Jun screamed as he took off running as the two brothers chased after him.

"Stop picking on my little brother!" Sarah called as she went after them.

"Watch the kids, Sarah!" Naru called as Mitsune took a seat on the steps. Naru took a lawn chair as she joined her.

"Thanks for taking the kids, Naru. Me and Keitaro need a break."

"Where is the dork anyway?"

"Presenting his design for the new school building. He should be home soon."

"And the manga him and Motoko are doing?"

Mitsune chuckled a bit. "Motoko's last chapter made him blush but he got it done. It should be out next week."

"You can tell Hikaru took a liking to her."

"More like her daughter. Haitani and Motoko, who saw that couple coming?"

"Like my sister and Kanako? Those two run the inn now. By the way Rin's crowning as Prince of MolMol is coming up. We can get flown out first class if we call Kaolla and book it."

"Oh, the kids would love that. How's Shinobu by the way?"

"Her and Ema took over your parent-in-law's bakery like you heard. From what she told me, things are good. Also the new tenant, Mutsumi, has been doing well." The two watched as the four kids ran past them. This time Hikaru had his toy gun out as Jun had a stick. "Someone's going to get hurt." Naru said getting up just as Keitaro's car pulled in. The two greeted each other as Keitaro went to his wife and kissed her. "OK all of you, let's get going!" Naru waved goodbye as the kids flooded her car.

"We'll catch up more tomorrow," Mitsune called as Naru gave a thumbs up. The two watched as the car pulled off before stepping inside. Keitaro yawned as he fell back on the couch. His wife joined him as she rested her head on his chest.

"How's your article coming along?" Keitaro asked as he closed his eyes.

"I should have it finished tonight when the boys are in bed. My 'Surviving Double the Trouble' has been a big hit."

Keitaro chuckled. "You could make a book with what our boys give you."

"They inspire me so..." The two sat in silents till Mitsune shot up from her spot. "The kids are going to be gone for four hours." Keitaro's head slowly came up as he looked at her. The two ran for the bedroom as Mitsune jumped on the bed. Keitaro did the same right next to her after putting his glasses down on the bed stand. The two laid there till Mitsune started to snore. Keitaro chuckled as he put his arm around her.

"The simple things you learn to enjoy."

* * *

Many years later at the Hina family temples

Hikaru and Ayumu helped their mother down the steps as they went to visit their father. Mitsune aged quite well. She had a few wrinkles under her eyes and cheeks. Her white hair still kept its body has she kept it in a bun. Hikaru took her over to Keitaro's resting spot as Ayumu set flowers down on the grave. Mitsune lit the incense as they prayed. As they wiped away some tears Mitsune asked for them to take her someplace to rest. Hikaru looked around till he saw a small shrine with a well in it. The two boys helped their mother as she took a seat on the boarded up old well.

"Hey mom I'm going to go say goodbye to Aunt Kanako and Mei. Want me to bring you back a drink?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm fine honey."

"I was going to go say goodbye to dad again. Just call if you need anything." Ayumu said as he started to leave his mother's side.

Mitsune felt sleepy as she went to grab her cane. Looking down she found a ten yen peace. Slowly she picked it up as she found a small opening in the wood. "Should I have one wish, it would able to have the chance to do this over again." Letting the yen drop she felt herself tire. Laying down on the boarded well she closed her eyes as her breathing shallow. She smiled at the smell of coconut, vanilla, and lemons as it felt like someone was carrying her. She felt herself being set down in a soft warm bed. As the person went to leave, she grabbed their jacket and asked them not to go. The person climbed into bed with her as they pulled the covers over them.

* * *

Mitsune woke up with a headache as she hugged her head. She opened her eyes to a empty wall. "What happen? Hikaru... Ayumu?" She started to cry as she hugged her pillow. "No... it wasn't a dream! All those years, those fun time we all had, m-my sons..." She started to cry harder till an arm came around and hugged her.

"What's wrong? Did... did I do something?"

She paused as the events played over in her head again. Spinning to face the voice she was inches from Keitaro's face. Her breathing heavy as she hugged Keitaro, burying herself in his chest as she cried. The young man was unsure what to do. With a sigh he kept hugging her as she kept crying. "Why are you so upset?"

Mitsune pulled away as she smiled up at him. "I'm not upset. I'm happy!"

"Hu?"

"I asked you to stay and you did. Though it's brave of you to do it and not fear the Naru punch that's to come if you're found here."

Keitaro sighed as he rolled on his back. "What's the worst she's going to do to me, other than sending me to the moon?" The two chuckled as Mitsune curled up to him again.

"Are you going to leave or brave the chance of her coming in?"

"I think were safe for now so I'll stay with you till her alarm clock goes off."

Mitsune felt a bit of anger rise as she hugged him tighter. "Why are you still stuck on her anyway?" There was a long pause. "Well?"

"I... well, it's mostly um..."

"I'm waiting!" She then started to squeeze him to were it was starting to hurt.

"I don't know!" Again there was silence.

"That's not an answer..." she said loosening her hug. "Can't you just..." She stopped herself.

"What? Can't I just what?"

"Just... you idiot. So fixed on one girl you can't see what's actually in front of you."

"You're saying there are other girls?" This question earned him a smack to the head.

"Duh! Think about it will ya!"

"Like who?" He could tell Mitsune's patience was thinning.

"Well think how nice Motoko has been to you lately. Or how Shinobu goes out of her way to do things for you. Maybe I should bring to the table Mutsumi who kisses you every time she sees you."

"I get the feeling you left someone out." Mitsune looked up as Keitaro kept a serious look. Blushing she did something he didn't expect. Pulling herself up she kissed him. He even surprised her when he didn't freak out, yet instead he hugged her closer. As she released his lips the two fell silent as they stared at each other. "What was that?"

"It felt like I really needed to. Why didn't you freak out like usual?" she returned.

"It's going to sound crazy... but it felt like we've done that before." They started to close in for another kiss when Naru could be heard stomping around in Keitaro room next door.

"Where are you? You should be back by now." Keitaro quickly got off the bed as Mitsune motioned for him to get under her western style bed. Doing so he kept silent as Naru peeked in. "Hey, glad to see you're back. Did you see that baka? He's not home yet."

Mitsune snorted as she let the covers fall so they could hide Keitaro better. "Maybe he's just taking a breath from you always wanting to bash him. He is human, you know?"

"I keep him in his place! Give him an inch and-"

"Just stop Naru! Let it go and get some sleep. I'd hate to think how you'd treat your son some day."

"Err... where did that come from? Whatever… goodnight." Naru waved as she closed the door behind her. They both waited till she couldn't be heard anymore before Keitaro came out.

"Keep me in my place? The hell does that mean? She makes me sound like a dog!"

"Calm down for now, suga. Get some rest and think over what to do."

"Yeah... I guess. I'm heading for bed. Goodnight Mitsune."

"Wait! Tomorrow... let's go out. Me and you and it's my treat." Keitaro stared at her for a bit before smiling.

"Yeah... sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Motoko walked around the temples to clear her head. "What was with Naru today? I know myself Urashima did nothing perverted when she sent him flying. All we did was talk... and I was the one who engaged it." She stopped outside a small shrine when she felt a need to rest. "Was it when he showed me his sketch pad? Maybe she saw him do something perverted that I... No, both his hands were in my sight. I swore to stop drawing my sword on Urashima for three weeks and I'm learning more than I thought." She found the small boarded up well as she sat down. Looking up at the sign she read 'May all your wishes come true.'

Getting up, she heard her foot bump something. Looking down she found an empty bottle of temple wine. Snorting, she picked it up to find a ten yen peace under it. "A wish? humf! Childish thoughts." She was about to leave when she stopped and thought about it. Finding a small hole she slipped the coin in before leaving.


End file.
